Not so single, single mothers
by NotAkatsubaki
Summary: On the world of Remnant, Dust was a valuable, yet mundane resource. Instead of the troubles of Grimm and the obligations of a huntress, Weiss Schnee had other worries. She is a single mother, a rather useless one at that. In the most unlikely of places, she finds herself in the company of a blonde haired woman. Perhaps now she would be not be such a single, single mother...
1. Chapter one: Un-amusement park

Not so single, single mothers. Chapter one, rewritten.

There are times in a person's life where one's responsibility overrides all personal judgment.

For Weiss Schnee, her judgment was almost entirely irrelevant. Had she existed in another lifetime, perhaps her responsibility would have sent her on a wild adventure, meeting wondrous companions along the way, potentially finding love at some stage and definitely beating the ever living crap out of all of her enemies. Unfortunately, she held no superpowers, no glyphs to manipulate and bounce around upon; for all intents and purposes she was extra ordinary and entirely normal. Then again, the definition of normal was somewhat different for the white haired woman. Her body may be like any other, but her name elevated her above the common rabble. The Schnee family were one of the most important family's upon the world of Remnant. For countless generations they had been influential, and rich, business men and women. They were the Schnee Dust Company and they were the largest miner, refiner and provider of energy propellant in the world. Hundreds of years ago, their ancestors had discovered a powerful mineral which had propelled them to the forefront of life itself; there discovery was forever known as Dust.

Tales existed of worlds where Dust was something akin to magic: it came in four distinct elements which could be combined to increase their power tenfold. Dust could be used to give empowerment to human's beings, and their Faunus kin, by supercharging a manifestations of one's soul; an Aura as some legends had called it. In some myths there was women whom charged into battle wielding great scythes, magnificent rapiers, cunning short swords or brutish gauntlets. Yet swords and weapons where not the only notable points of fiction, Dust could have been used in conjunction with something called a semblance; giving each life a unique power like super speed, shadow clones, sudo-masochism or the power of glyphs. The worlds of legend were truly amazing and awe inspiring, yet they were also incredibly dangerous.

But the advantages or disadvantage of mythical worlds were not felt upon, the very real world of, Remnant. In reality, Dust was a far more mundane substance. It held no great power, not ability which could only be described as magic. Yes, Dust was an energy source and yes it could be ground down, liquefied or processed to be used in many different ways; such as rudimentary explosives. But, beyond the obvious, Dust was altogether boring and uninteresting. It was just a valuable and important means for power generation, ballistic propellant and automotive movement; not noteworthy in the slightest!

Still, as little attention Dust would gather from the common mind, it was used in almost every aspect of modern life: planes, trains, automobiles, android, boats, computers and many other devices were powered by the crystalline element. It was truly rare to find an energy intensive deice which was not power by Dust in some way, shape or form. This excessive use of Dust saw an almost constant need for supplies of Dust to be delivered every day. The Schnee Dust Company was, naturally, the one to take the momentous challenge in their large stride.

Thus, this was where Weiss Schnee's great responsibility, and negligence of personal judgment, came from. Her family had power, great power, but they had to be responsible in its use. If the Schnee Dust Company fell, it was entirely possible modern life would fall with it. Weiss was the next in line to inherit the company, its life was directly tied to her own. She had other kin whom could have led in her stead, but her only sister was younger and thus second in line. It was to Weiss where the responsibilities fell upon, and it was her who would need to carry on the family name well into the future. Obviously, she would one day take over the company when the time arrived. As the eldest child, it then fell upon her to continue the blood line; she was responsible for the future as well as the past. To put it simply, she needed an heir, she needed a clear line of succession; a child to replace herself and to then be replaced in turn. Unfortunately, the ability to give an heir was somewhat problematic and, eventually, fraught with difficulty and distress.

For years Weiss had been paraded around the rich and influential, introduced to hundreds of hopeful men in the hope she would find one to marry. Yet, through her countless dates and meetings, she never found the one for her; the one she loved. In honesty, men never triggered a reaction for her; men were just men and there was nothing special about them. Weiss was not vain enough to acknowledge some of them were good looking, they were just not attractive to her. Be it because of their attitude or the entire reason she was meeting with them, Weiss usually ended her dates with a firm indication of her unhappiness.

It was not until one practically disastrous arranged date that Weiss realised why she truly did not like all the boys she had met throughout the years. The particular person she had met was a scraggily blonde haired buffoon of a man, she was invited to his home only for him to shy away from her and make every attempt to not be in the same room as her. While the man may have fled at several points in the day, those who did not flee would give Weiss the first indication of whom she truly was; what kind of person she could love.

While the blonde man may have been useless, his sisters, all seven of them and septuplets to boot, where not. The sisters made sure to make Weiss comfortable and catered to her every need. Normally the white haired woman loved to be pampered, but she could not like it when in the proximity of seven heavenly souls. It was as if a switch had been flipped inside of her mind, the sisters were so dam hot! Weiss was practically swooning for the entire day, it was horrible. She had never really known true love, never seen anyone she wanted to sleep with. Imagine finding seven of them all at once, what a disaster!

The discovery of her new-found sexually was not a welcome one. She was a homosexual, a lesbian, and her parents could not have that. While Weiss never told them of her attraction to women, she already knew what their responses would have been. The Schnee parents were not homophobic by any means, but when an entire livelihood was resting upon their child's shoulders, the child of their child's shoulders, anything could happen.

That was how Weiss suddenly found herself marrying the next man she met, faking and interest in him so she could just get marriage out of the way. Fortunately, her husband was nice at first; at first being said because that opinion changed quickly. She enjoyed some of the time spent with him, even if she would have rather spent it with someone of a different gender and someone she actually loved.

Regardless of her misgivings, Weiss needed to marry and marry she did. It was to a man known as Cardin, a burnt orange haired man who was the heir to some profitable business or something by that regard; Weiss did not really care. Within weeks of their marriage, he suddenly became largely insufferable, misogynistic and demanding. It all likely hood his behaviour was due to his warped upbringing, he was largely acting in a way which mirrored the life he was raised upon, but that did not excuse his actions. Very soon, Weiss began to hate him; he was lazy, violent, abusive and everything one does not want in an enteral partner.

Fortunately, extremely fortunately, there was an easy way out of her marriage; easy might have been a slight understatement. The marriage between Weiss and Cardin was made for the sole reason of providing an heir for the white-haired woman, once a child was conceived their union would be useless; having more than one child would have been advantageous, but Weiss was fucked if her marriage continued for any longer. For the duty of her company, Weiss did that which was needed of her: she let Cardin have his grimy way with her body, their shared experience of sexual intercourse quickly being defined as not one of her proudest moments, and became sufficiently pregnant. All that was left was to wait nine months for the baby to be born and then she could have been rid of her tosser of a husband forever. Things did not totally go as planned, but Weiss was able to, mostly, divorce the prick known as Cardin.

Still, while their time together was largely awful, their ending was not all bad. While she did not want to directly complement her awful husband, Weiss had to admit, together, they made a beautiful child; one she had sole custody over. In the end, Weiss's parents had gotten what they had wanted, a future heir to the Schnee Dust Company, but Weiss had also gotten something good out of the arrangement. The entire reason for the marriage, the very thing that made betrothal necessary, quickly found its tiny way into Weiss's, normally cold and guarded, heart.

Her new child, Isolda Schnee, was an oddly loveable ball of small flesh. Weiss had been granted with a daughter, which was not wanted her parents wanted but they couldn't get everything they desired, and she loved the little baby with all of her heart. Whether it was down to hormones or simple biology, Isolda was almost worth all the pain and irritation her brief marriage had brought the heiress; the key word being almost, divorce was all well and good upon paper, but it was rarely so simple when one belonged to the upper class.

For the next three years of her brightening life, Weiss proceeded in the presence of her lovely, growing Isolda. For the both of them, many a great part of their lives changed exponentially: one notable difference was the sudden change in power within the family's company. Whether it was due to old age, sickness or any other, mostly unthinkable reason, Weiss's parents chose to step down as the heads of their company; leaving Weiss to take over for them. She became the new leader of the Schnee Dust Company and, as an unfortunate result, she and Isolda began to see less and less of each other. As Weiss transitioned into a leadership role, she was forced to spend more and more time with her company and less and less with her daughter. It got to the point where the child was effectively growing in the care of hired carers, butlers, maids and everyone except her actual mother. It was a difficulty time for the both of them, but Weiss was determined to make it a temporary fixture.

Thus, upon the eve of Isolda's forth birthday, Weiss finally believed she was in a good enough place at work to have an entire week free. Her next seven days would be spent in the company her own flesh and blood, she would devote the entire time to Isolda and prove she could still be a great mother; even when running a gigantic company. Being the great mother she was, Weiss though it was obvious her daughter's birthday needed to be memorable and fun. What could be more fun than a, specialised for children under the ages of twelve and their accompanying parents or legal guardians, amusement park?

* * *

><p>In hindsight, taking a ball of endless energy, also known as a three, soon to be four, year old child, to an exciting amusement park may not have been the best idea Weiss Schnee had ever come up with. She had decided the fates of many men and women, fired or hired them when the time was right, yet deciding the fate of her daughter birthday was turning out to be a far more troublesome affair.<p>

At first, her swell idea of a birthday treat had gone down swimmingly, the young Isolda had brightened considerably with her mother's announcement; quite literally bounding around with unfiltered excitement at the mere prospect of seeing a land filled with metallic rides and other sources of fun. "Are we really going Weiss?" She had ecstatically asked after calming to a point where words meant more than squeals and shouts. Unfortunately, due to the better part of a year she and Weiss had spent apart, Isolda had grown largely without the presence of her mouther and thus regarded her with her proper name; as opposed to a formal "mother," informal "mommy," or just plain cute "mama!" It pained Weiss slightly to see her child so distance, almost a complete minor of her life when she was younger, but she was determined to set things right. Besides, she would eventually realise such trivial matters should not be for her to be concerned about; if Isolda was happy then Weiss was happy and that was all there is to it.

"We most certainly are!" Weiss proudly proclaimed in reply to her daughter's initial question. As it currently was, she and Isolda were dressed in there nightwear. The young child had been preparing for bed, had being said as it was at that moment in which Weiss decided to break the amusement park to her child moments before sleep claimed either of their small forms. This strange decision evidently showed the lack of parenting skills, and overall inexperience at parenthood, the white-haired woman possessed: no mother, or father, in their right mind would ever tell their child such important information just before bed time. The obvious effect of such an event would be the child, in this case Isolda, was likely to forgo sleep entirely and instead fill themselves with childish energy; figuratively, and possibly literally, throwing bedtime out the window. Thus, Weiss could do nothing but watch as the consequence of her action unfolded. Isolda predictably bounded around her pristine white bedroom, causing no small amount of ruckus and attracting the attention of Schnee family staff who were otherwise preparing to head home for the night.

Having spent such a long time away from her daughter, Weiss had no idea as to how she would go about calming her hyperactive three year old. Countless different plans and scenarios ran through her smart mind, but all of her thinking just led to her body becoming stiff and paralyzed. Eventually, it was one of Weiss's random servants who coxed Isolda into a state of unconsciousness know as sleep. Still, even with the help of someone not related by blood, it was a long time before the child was able to even lie still in bed; said child would likely be extremely sleepy in the coming day because of her energy intensive outburst.

On second thought, never doubt a child's ability to disregard mortal disabilities when faced with the prospect of fun. Even though she had bounced and hoped into the early hours of the morning, Isolda was not tired in the slightest. The little devil had arisen at the crack of dawn and made her mother the first port of call, running many a ring around Weiss before the older woman could come close to putting clothes upon the, now officially, four year old. Isolda continued to be hyperactive for the entirety of her breakfast and hyperactive again throughout the short journey to the amusement park. Her little face squished itself against the window of Weiss's expensive car the very moment a collection of gigantic metal frames came into view. With multiples cries of "ohh," and "ahh," Isolda gazed with wide eye fascination at the countless silhouettes of many individual amusement park rides which fell into her view. "Can we go on that one, or all of them, Weiss?" She innocently asked with actual intentions that were far from innocent.

Soon after her excited exclamation, and in the very moment Isolda was officially allowed inside of the on waiting amusement park, she took off like a gigantic child-rocket; Weiss would have instantly lost track of her child, had she not been holding tightly onto her daughter's right hand. Isolda wanted to go on everything, literally everything. She dragged Weiss all over the amusement park and onto, what felt like, hundreds of rides. Even a good few hours later, the little child gave no indication of slowing down or growing board. It took every fibre of her mother's being to force her to sit motionless for a few moments so the pair could eat lunch, even then Isolda wolfed her morsels down in records time and with absolute recklessness; it was remarkable the young girl did not give herself a stomach ache!

With lunch quickly over, Isolda bounded away at the first available opportunity. Weiss found herself hard pressed to desperately chase after her light-grey, but with a few dozen strands of burnt orange, haired child. Once again, the older woman was forced onto a multitude of rides, once again she was dragged around the amusement park and once again she found herself running to the point of near exhaustion. She, like any other parent, truly loved her child, but she was beginning to see the benefits of having someone else raising Isolda in her steed; not that she would ever openly admitting to thinking such a thing.

The worst part of the day came when Weiss found herself exiting a particularly horrific ride, one which consisted of a series of loops, high droops and stupidly fast motions; all for the riding pleasure of children apparently. Weiss could not help but feel incredibly sick and nauseous for minutes after she had exited the debilitating contraption. Her paling form found itself in a seated position, bent over in an ungraceful position and only the power of will prevent the contents of its stomach from spewing forth. It was an incredibly bad time for her to remember she had never been taken to an amusement park before, her parents were far too busy for such things, so she was yet to develop an immunity to the motion sickness a rapidly changing and twisting environment would often give a person. Had she the opportunity to see herself from a third person perspective, Weiss may have noticed her skin had taken on a green shade; the ride had made her incredibly ill.

The uncomfortable feelings welling in the pit of her stomach continued to remind Weiss of tis existence for a significant period of time. The unwanted sensation began to leave her body only when she decided to purchase, and obviously drink, a criminally overpriced bottle of simple water. After gulping down the colourless liquid with completed disregard to those around her, the pounding in Weiss's head, and the overall feelings of nausea, began to dissipate and calm. In the transitioning period between sickness and wellness, the large majority of her senses were slow to return to her. One of her most important senses was her sight. What was once cloudy vison, cleared to the point where she could see all of those around her and, far more importantly, those not around her; Isolda was a prime example of a person whom was not around the white haired woman.

If one could listen to the leader of the Schnee Dust Company's mind at that exact moment, one would likely hear a copious amount of repeated swearwords and vulgar language which all stemmed from a sudden realisation. While it was completely accidental, Weiss had lost sight of, lost track of and altogether lost her only child. What a bad mother she was! First off, she had barely enough time to care for, or even see during her waking hours, the growing Isolda, no she had lost her daughter at a humungous amusement park. It would be no surprise if Isolda was taken away from Weiss that very day, permanently and for absolute good.

After the initial shock of losing her child had subsided, Weiss quickly directed her near future to running frantically from ride to ride; searching endlessly through each and every metal monstrosity for a single hint of her lost daughter. Was she on the log flume? No. The Ferris wheel? Not there ever. Perhaps she was on one of those tall rides with a ridiculously terrifying drop? Nope, no sight of her what so ever.

Isolda had well and truly disappeared from Weiss's flustered radar, the child was nowhere her mother had looked. Upon checking what he assumed to be the last possible ride her daughter could be at, Weiss looked towards the ground dejectedly in failure. She flunked her job as a mother and her emotions were beginning to overcome her. Tears were threatening to show their liquid presence, yet Weiss attempted to stifle them as she solemnly marched towards what was an information desk; labelled as such due to the large letter "i," which was hoisted above it.

Subconsciously, without her mind actually realising it, Weiss's legs had carried her to the one place which could her find her lost offspring. Looking up from the ground she had been so interestingly staring at, the white haired woman found herself quickly locking eyes with a black haired, silver eyed, worker. The other woman had noticed Weiss matching towards her and thus looked at her expectantly, as if she was sure this, depressed looking, person would talk first. When no speech was audibly emitted, the worker elected to begin their conversation instead.

"May I help you miss?" She innocently asked, tilting her head to the right quizzically. "Do you have a problem?" She added, her training had shown her how to deal with distraught people so her words were nothing sort of polite and pleasant. In allowing the other woman to speak first, Weiss was given the time to look upon the black haired life form with interest. While at first glance one may assume the woman's hair to be completely black, with further study Weiss could see the woman's hair tips had been died a vibrant red; said colour likely being the woman's favourite as it seemed to be the only colour she wore, even if it the vast majority of her clothing was likely just a uniform. Weiss moved her focus from the woman's hair and gazed downwards towards the woman's right breast. Not for vulgar intentions mind, Weiss was actually looking at small rectangle of plastic which proudly displayed the name Ruby Rose. Ruby was this woman's name and it was not hard to compare her to the red coloured jewel which was her namesake.

Only a moment passed before Weiss realised she had yet to reply to Ruby's questioning, it was rather a rude thing to do considering how the head of the Schnee Dust Company was supposed to act. So, without further ado, she gave her answer. "Y…Yes…" She replied, stammering from an overflow of too much emotion. If Weiss was thinking straight, she would have kicked herself when her voice appeared so weak, she was a Schnee for crying out loud; Schnee's do not appear weak, even if they do have good reasoning behind their weakness! "My… My child has gotten lost." She continued, her mind well and truly not thinking straight and stammering for the second time.

"Another one!" Ruby untactfully cried almost too gleefully, her right hand found itself rising into air as if she was fist-bumping the sky itself. "Oh, sorry..." She quickly added, realising her joyful actions were not entirely appropriate or what the panic-stricken Weiss needed. "…Never mind, it happens to everyone; my own sister's gone and gotten her kid lost today as well!" Ruby continued to explain, she was hoping her quick speech would loosen up the woman in front of her and not get her fired for causing distress for the wrong customer; Weiss's choice in clothing essentially screamed rich and powerful so Ruby knew she was not to be mess with. While the black haired woman may have a certain amount of favouritism with her attractive boss, the job security meant nothing when the amusement park was sued for everything it was worth. Thus, her next actions consisted of procuring a small leaflet out of what seemed like, thin air. Ruby moved the leaflet towards Weiss's eye line and crudely pointed towards a key location; the leaflet was one which contained a map of the entire amusement park. "If your child had be found by one of our staff, chances are they would be taken to this location marked as lost children. See?" Ruby professionally explained, pointing towards a location on the leaflet and then pointing in the vague direction of where the 'lost children' actually were. "From where we are currently, you would need to go down that pathway over there and take a right. It should not be too hard to find." She concluded. Assuming her work was done, Ruby moved her hands forward and thrust the leaflet into Weiss's hands; as if telling the, likely elder, woman to take it.

"Thank you." Weiss half mumbled as she gratefully took the informative piece of paper. Her overbearing feelings had calmed somewhat thanks to the effort of Ruby, the information the black haired woman had relayed was sufficient enough to make Weiss believe she was not such a useless mother as she had previously believed; if other people lost their children then it was surely excusable for one of the most powerful women in the entire world to make the same mistake at least once. In all, it was incredibly reliving to know the, temporary, loss of her child would not be costly or difficult. If Isolda had been found by someone working within the amusement park, it was likely she would have been taken somewhere safe and comfortable; not somewhere dark and terrifying as Weiss had initially feared. Although, it was likely Isolda would still be in a state of uncontained hyperactive and would thus be hard to deal with; it was slightly comforting to know Weiss was not the only one whom was unable to control her excited child.

"No problem miss…" Ruby replied to Weiss initial words, of which had long since been buried in a mass of thoughts and explanation. The cheery words made Weiss realise she had zoned out of the world for a short period of time. Fortunately, she had composed herself enough to realise Ruby was attempting to employ a, rather clever, tactic; she had deliberately tailed off her speech so Weiss would have to reveal her name to the younger woman. If she was to look into it, Weiss might have assumed Ruby was attempting to flirt with her. Indeed, she may very well be. But the black and red haired worker looked far too young for Weiss to consider anything romantic. "Never date anyone under half your age and plus seven." Her father had told her. In the minds of some a relationship may have been possible, but for the white haired woman it was not even considered. Still, there was no reason to be rude.

"It is Weiss, Weiss Schnee." She explained, half expecting Ruby to pale upon the mention of her last name. Oddly, Ruby's skin chose to remain its normal colour; if anything it reddened slightly as the younger woman gave Weiss a bright, not forced in the slightest, smile. "Very well then Weiss, good luck finding your child; I'd help you but my boss just paged me!" She cheerfully exclaimed, suddenly waving a weird black box in front of Weiss before exiting the information desk and running off to goodness knows where; it must have been important considering how urgently she was moving.

With that, the woman known as Ruby bid Weiss a strange adieu. With no one left to talk with, the white haired woman motioned to travel down the path she had been showed only seconds ago. With a renewed amount of vigour, she set off. It would only be a short amount of time until Weiss was reunited with her little bundle of joy.

Of course, Weiss would have to scold her child; running away from her mother, in a complete disregard of safety, was not a skill Isolda should ever learn. She needed to be told it was wrong and suffer the consequences of her actions. Even so, Weiss barely saw enough of her child for the little one to want to call her mother; it would be a shame if their only memories together were full of wrongdoings and punishments. Isolda did deserve what would be coming to her, but it was unknown if Weiss would have the heart to act as she needed to.

Regardless, she would cross that bridge when the time was appropriate. The two had yet to be reunited to talk of punishment and scolding was not particularly useful. It would all have to wait until Weiss and Isolda were reunited. If everything went according to plan, she would be with Isolda in no time!

* * *

><p>Had she really gotten lost? Had Weiss Schnee, the head of the Schnee Dust Company and, arguably, the most influential woman upon the entire world of Remnant, gotten lost upon a route a four year old was able to take?<p>

To put it extremely simply, yes; she had indeed gotten lost along a pathway which was supposed to be easy to navigate. Whether it was an error on her or Ruby's part, one could not argue that Weiss even had the faintest idea of where she at that current moment in time.

The emotions she had presumed to have left behind, ones she felt when the hope of seeing Isolda was almost none existent, began to surge back into Weiss's panicking mind. Once again she was unable to find her child, once again she was a failure as a mother and once again she was wising Isolda was not hers; she deserved better than a non-existent and useless parent. It was a terrible thing for Weiss to have such negative thoughts, but she truly believed she was nothing more than useless. If Isolda had been born to someone else, maybe some as young and cheery as that Ruby girl, she would have had a mother whom was around enough to merit the name mother. A good mother would likely never lose their child and, most certainly, not get lost when attempting to find their lost child.

Weiss clearly was not a god mother and the spiralling state of anguish led her to ask one question of herself. Why was she such a failure? Why was Weiss able to effectively run a company with millions of employs from all over the world, yet not care for a single person?

The questions Weiss asked herself on further to distract her mind from the confines of reality. Her body walked itself in varying directions with no real sense of the way it was heading. Believing herself to be alone, she lowered her head in a melancholy motion and automatically quickened her pace. Tiny droplets of crystal clear water began to well within her eyes, but she paid them no head. Not even her surroundings were given the tiniest amount of attention. Only the, ever changing, ground was graced with the gaze of her light blue orbs, yet they fixated upon nothing and instead appeared hollow and broken. The accumulation of all her negativity, all her sadness and her dread, was the reason she paid no attention to another woman who was in a similar situation to hers; they only difference was the other woman chose to revel in the sights of the sky as opposed to the sights of the earth. With the both of them in complete disregard of their surroundings, it was not long before their paths crossed and they bumped into each other forcefully.

To be honest, 'bumping' may have been the wrong choice of words. It was more accurate to say the mysterious woman buymped into Weiss. On the other hand, Weiss's very being was practically absorbed by, what could only be called, a fairly well-endowed chest. If it where any other situation she might have been jealous, but Weiss's height was so critically short, and the stranger so freakishly tall, that her petite head was forced right between a pair of ample breasts.

Being particularly favourable of the female gender, Weiss was not exactly about to complain, but it was quite possible, if she stayed pressed again the soft and warm chest for even a moment longer, she would leap upon the stranger then and there; she had not had the intimate company of another person for well over four years, one can hardly blame her for thinking such lewd thoughts. Still, ravenously jumping a person was not entirely legal, so Weiss quickly punished herself away before anything really bad happened.

She half expected the stranger to be loud and angry, to shout at Weiss for essentially groping her. Yet the only voice Weiss heard was playful, pleasant and slightly apologetic. Each word rang softly within her small ears and entice her into excitement, even if it was just a voice and nothing more; if a person could have a voice which was both pleasant and inviting, there was no telling how beautiful or attractive they could be. "Sorry, I didn't see you there!" The stranger exclaimed, letting out an awkward chuckle to aid in easing the situation.

Once the words were spoken from the stranger's mouth, Weiss suddenly had the opportunity to survey the large chested woman in a great amount of detail. To start with, the unknown woman was indeed attractive; very, very, very attractive! For starters, there was a long, majestic and wild mane; golden in colour and running silkily from head to hip. Clothing wise, the woman was modestly dressed in simple black shorts, an even simpler yellow top with embossed black heart and a light brown, three button, leather jacket. There was an odd scarf wrapped around the woman's neck, but Weiss' eyes did not stay upon the neck area long enough to really look upon it; there was something above it which was far more interesting! While the skin of the woman's neck looked smooth and flawless, her face was something else entirely. Her face was as beautiful as it was cheerful, a warm and inviting smile featured prominently upon a set of lips which were so invigorate Weiss was almost unable to stop herself from kissing them; obviously she did not, one of them would have to buy the other dinner before that happened. Finally, the most noticeable feature of the unknown woman was a pair of vibrant lilac eyes, ones which shone with a pleasant life of fun, mischief and absolute satisfaction; even if a mild panic was the most prominent emotion being displayed upon the coloured iris at that current moment, but Weiss chose to ignore that part.

In all, Weiss found the stranger to be most captivating. She found the woman to be so utterly enticing that only a single, completely truthful, sentence ran through her overloaded brain. As the thought ran throughout her mind for the second, third and fourth times, she felt an ever growing need to say it out loud. Much to her eventual embarrassment, she told the stranger what she thought of her.

"My goodness, you are gorgeous!" She simply, truthfully stated…


	2. Chapter two: Finding them, togeather

Not o single, single mothers. Chapter two, rewritten.

Did she say that out loud?

Had Weiss Schnee completely forgotten her established mannerisms and let such a horrific string out words erupt from her agape mouth? The kinds of people whom utter their affections in public places were usually the ones the white haired woman wanted nothing to do with, yet she seemed to have become one. Of course, being a young woman whom could not be described as beautiful, she had not been excluded from many a shout and suggestive language from more than a few revolting should. To associate herself with them was absolutely appalling, even if calling someone gorgeous is not exactly the worse think anyone could say. It could have been worse, she called have called the stranger near her "sexy," or even howl how much she would like to "get between those babies!" Years of walking to and from her workplace had left her to hear all sorts of colourful language from the mouths of men, so she knew when a person was being uncomfortable or awkward. Although, when it comes to getting between those babies, she technically already had!

Fortunately, the blonde woman did not react particularly negatively to Weiss's strange confession; if anything her reaction was somewhat positive. Weiss's cheeks glowed red hot as the blonde muttered a flirtatious "Am I?" A small chuckle escaped from her succulent lips as she surveyed the reaction of the white haired woman in front of her. Said reaction was almost none existent, Weiss seemed paralysed from her embarrassing confession. Her small mouth hung open and twitched randomly. She had never involved herself in situations where she became embarrassed, Schnee's could not get embarrassed to start with, so she had little idea of how to deal with it besides shutting down entirely.

This frozen state Weiss was within worried the blonde stranger slightly, it was if the white haired woman had fainted while still remaining upon her two feet; it was rather concerning. After a moment's hesitation, the blonde closed the gap, which was around a meter, between her and Weiss and proceeded to place her right hand tenderly upon the other woman's, still motionless, shoulder. When there was no reaction from being touched, the blonde waved her other hand in front of Weiss's face, snapped her fingers and did everything she could think of to get some sort of reaction.

"Hello?" She cautiously asked. "Is anyone there?" She then continued. Her words unfortunately had little effect, Weiss continued to act as if she was made of stone and the blonde continued to find herself confused and worried because of Weiss's lack of movement. As nothing continued to happen, the blonde leaned down towards Weiss so she could directly into the woman's mortified eyes. A rather large height difference existed between the two women, Weiss appealing a little on the small side and the blonde on the large, so the entire movement was odd to the blonde; she was effectively crouching down just so her lilac eyes could meet the unfocused light blue orbs of the leader of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Hello?" The blonde repeated. She moved closer yet again when, yet again, there was no reply. The distance became so short that is was to the point where their noses were almost touching, lips almost skimming each other and breaths tickling their skins. It was this close physical contact which finally broke Weiss from her trance. There is nothing better to wake one from a shutdown state than a close encounter from someone of the attractive, yet reasonable and fair, kind.

For the next few moments, the contours of Weiss's mouth flickered and fidgeted as she attempted to formulate a reply. Many small, and otherwise indiscriminate, sounds left her malfunctioning throat as speech continued to allude her. Finally, after many attempts, she was able to stammer out "I…I…" Not much of a conversation started, but she was getting better.

"She speaks!" The blonde quickly replied in a mocking tone, a small smirk showing upon the curves of her own mouth. "Can you answer my question now, am I so attractive that I take you breath away?" She then mischievously asked. Normally, when a random person flirted with the blonde she tended to ignore them unless she was out for the express purpose of finding some, which she had not done for quite a few years, but the way Weiss was, the way she blurted out her attraction in the most weirdness of manners, the way she turned bright red when she had realised what she had done, the way she had retreated into herself and the way she had stumbled over her own words, made the blonde smile oddly. It was cute to put it simple, it was dam cute.

It was at this point where Weiss realised the short distance she had between herself and the blonde woman. Without a further though she threw herself away to, once again, create a gap between the two of them. Her breath caught in the throat as ceased breathing for a few seconds before exhaling deeply. She was trying to calm herself down in order to answer the blonde's question. Call it a weakness of the Schnee family, but when a question is asked she had to answer it.

"Yes." She quickly, and incredibly simply, replied, finally forming a word which her mind found as the only method of downright acknowledging her attractions. "You are most alluring." She then confessed, formulating a more complex sentence; even if it was only a string of four words. Still, she had put every effort to make her speech show her place in life. In other words, she was attempting to appear sophisticated and upper-class; defiantly not the person whom had been paralyzed with embarrassment for the longest length of time.

"That's one way of complementing someone." The blonde admitted, she was still quite unsure of how to deal with the unfolding situation. Sure, she was acting flirtatious to what she thought was an attempt to garner her attraction; it was in her nature to flirt with those who flirted with her, even if it sometimes turned out badly because of it. But, if she was to think carefully, she had little idea of what kind of person Weiss was. Her clothes looked expensive, her stance and wording sounded posh, but what if that was all a cover for something far more despicable? What if Weiss was secretly a person who collected scantily clad figurines, brought coverings depicting men and women in compromising positions or fangirled over self-insert characters who were both badly written and entirely creepy? It was a faint possibility Weiss could be a prim, proper and ideal romantic partner, but it was a faint possibility she could be the exact opposite. When one attracts attention from all sorts of people, from all kinds of backgrounds, it pays to prepare one's self for the worst. Perhaps it was bad luck, but the blonde had a habit of finding herself surrounded by arseholes and 'nice guys; who wanted to be her potential suitor. Surely Weiss would not be one of them, would she?

Before her thoughts could spiral downwards any further, in territory where she would run away from Weiss because of what she may, or may not, do, the blonde attempted to tilt the conversation away from her mind and towards an area the woman in front of her could talk about. "Anyway, what are you doing here; did you get lost?" She queried, hitting the metaphorical nail on its metaphorical head with her last four words.

While it was admirable that the blonde stranger chose to talk about something other than the embarrassment Weiss had gotten herself within, she had unwittingly stumbled into another situation Weiss found mortifying. The conversation about how she had gotten lost was not one she could easily talk about. After all, she was still suffering the effects of her mistake. Only moments ago she had been dazed and blearily eyed. It was only upon contact with the blonde that she gained some sense of normality. Never the less, she had been asked a question so she would have to answer it. "Yeah…" She reluctantly replied, all sense of sophistication gone from her form as all the day's trouble caught up to her. If she was more prone to speech, she would have answered the blondes question with another question; how did she know Weiss was lost? The answer was obvious, there was no one who could look more lost than Weiss Schnee and she knew that all too well.

Instead of continuing and vocally informing the blonde of her situation, she was finding it hard to talk properly, Weiss chose to hold up the small leaflet she had been given by Ruby and still held within her left hand. Pointing towards the large map upon one side of the leaflet as if to say "this is why I am lost," her tiny, outstretched index finger hovered over a small area labelled lost children. Lost children was where Weiss wanted to go and now the blonde knew it.

The reaction from the blonde was unexpected to say the least. After studying the leaflet intensely for a short time, she voiced the obvious. "Lost children?" She supplely asked, earning a sincere nod of acknowledgement, in the place of a verbal conformation, form Weiss. The blonde's next course of action was to whoop loudly as if she had just won a prize or discovered a new friend. "Sensational!" She may have cried if she were a little shorter, but, as it was, it was not in her character. Instead, she smiled widely and began to declare the reason for her excitement. "What a coincidence!" She bellowed in a voice far too loud for Weiss. "It looks like we're heading in the same direction to the same place!" She continued, lowing her voice slightly to a more manageable volume but still at a gauge were it would be considered loud. Her next action was to reach into one of the pockets of her brown jacket and produce an identical, albeit rather crumpled, leaflet. Mirroring Weiss's actions, the blonde pointed to the same spot upon her leaflet which was also labelled as lost children.

"Really, you are?" Weiss said all too quickly. She had not taken the blonde to be a child liking, or bearing, person, so the realisation that they had the same destination was somewhat surprising.

"Yeah, I am or at least was." The blonde replied. "Trouble is, my sister, Ruby, is not the best at giving directions to anywhere but the bosses office. Given the fact that, like me, you are lost in this stupid park, I'll assume you've already met her. She's a nice girl and all, incredibly cute and bubbly, but not without her flaws; namely her addictions to all things sugary and her black haired 'girlfriend'" She explained, highlighting her and Weiss's similar situations and ending up upon a tangent that saw the conversation becoming increasingly derailed. She was revealing important information about the red and black haired woman, but Weiss neither wanted, nor needed, to hear it. Regardless, it seemed there was not stopping the blonde once the words began to flow. "She had no idea where she is sending people, it's no small wonder she had not lost her job; obviously being cute, cuddly and in with the boss has its benefits!"

It was actually quite relieving for Weiss to hear the blonde ramble. If she was to be believed, then it was not actually Weiss's fault. The thought of her not being entirely useless served to bolster her mood somewhat, she slipped into a happy smile and watched as the blonde continued on and one; detailing parts of her sisters live that were extremely private. Clearly the blonde had little understanding of what not to tell a stranger, Weiss really did not need to know about the intimate moments in Ruby's life!

Weiss's spirits were lifting, but they promptly fell at an increased rate. She was happy that she was not a total failure, but she was unhappy that she had effectively forgotten who she was. The smile upon her face instantly vanished, a series of forced coughs and splutters masked the happiness she had once shown and made it vanish entirely. Her arms folded, her eyes narrowed and she entered into the default state she was supposed to always be like. 'Business mode' as some of her friends called it, even if the name for her stance was totally unfunny and not humours in the slightest.

"I assume that means you have no idea which route to travel down then?" She sternly questioned, her voice becoming quite cold and completely different from the stammering train wreck of attempted speech it had once been. Whether the blonde noticed the sudden change it Weiss's attitude or not, she paid no heed to it.

"Not a clue." She nonchalantly replied, her shoulders shrugging to accent the carelessness in her voice. Before she continued, her mouth sucking in vast quantities of air and lungs filling with essential oxygen being the indication she was soon to speak again, a cheeky grin appeared once again upon her beautiful face, it was oddly different from the almost constant smile the blonde had been wearing and it was, in fact, a warning of things to come. The grin was more seductive, more rambunctious; more mischievous. She was preparing herself for something and only she knew what that something was.

"I have to say, it's kind of rich you suddenly acting so cold in front of someone you find so hot!" She teased. Her words immediately stuck Weiss in a place she rarely used; her heart. It fluttered at the terrible jab and made her cheeks redden for the hundredth time that day.

"S…Shut up, I did not call you hot!" Weiss bellowed in retort, her voice slipping into a stammer but quickly recovering. Wisely, she bit painfully into her pale lips to silence herself. Forcing herself not to speak work twofold: on the one hand it prevented her from stammering again and embarrassing herself more than she already had, if that was even possible, on the other hand it allowed her to hide the smile that threatened to break out and reveal something she could truly not let out into the world; she liked being flirted with. Men obviously did nothing for her, but women, more precisely the blonde in front of her, really had an influence on her. But the amusement park was neither the time, nor the place, so she masked her feelings with all the expertise she could summon.

"Uh huh." The blonde simply replied, her voice monotone and dripping with sarcasm. "Gorgeous, hot, same thing; you just chose the better sounding one." She added with another attempted at humour. Fortunately for Weiss, she chose to drop the teasing entirely. The fact was, she still had a child to find. It was lovely passing time in the company of Weiss, if it were any other day she would have probably continued and even gone further, but she was a mother and mothers needed to sacrifice certain things or there young. Besides, the blonde did not need to rid herself of Weiss anytime soon; not when they had the same destination in mind.

"Anyway." She began, changing the subject entirely and without warning. "Seeing as we're both going to the same place, wanna find it together?" She offered. There was no reason for Weiss to turn the blonde down, so, after collecting herself and slowing her beating heart, she accepted the offer.

"Let us find it together." She affirmed. Not trusting her own sense of direction, she moved her right arm in a grand arc; motioning for the blonde to take the lead. "After you." She insisted with the blonde having no reason to refuse.

Thus, the oddly paired duo of women, one with long, white hair tied in an off-centre ponytail and expensive taste in clothing, the other with long, free flowing blonde locks, a middle ground in dress sense and rippling muscles which could easily be seen from the areas of her body not covered in clothing, walked in uneven steps towards a series of pathways, they believed, would lead them to a location they both desired; in this case, it was the area marked as lost children.

* * *

><p>Although the two of them were heading in the same direction, traveling together to the same destination and at a slow enough pace so the smaller of the two women could keep up, neither Weiss nor the blonde spoke a word; there was nothing in the way of conversation which they both partook in. Every now and again they would briefly talk so as to highlight a potential new pathway or route which looked somewhat promising. Beyond that, there was silence. It was awful.<p>

While Weiss was no extrovert, she could not bear the lack of words between herself and the blonde. While their previous conversation was full of embarrassment with hints of flirting, it was better than nothing. In all honesty their exchange was one of the best Weiss had ever had when faced with a person whom having a relationship with was an option. On all of her arranged dates, all of her meetings to find suitors and men to help with the miracle of baby making, Weiss had never enjoyed herself. Yet, when in the presence of the blonde, she had blushed more times than she had ever done in the entirety of her life time. To put it simply, she had instantly fallen for the blonde; she did not want to squander their time together for it may not be permanent. Although, in the back of her mind she knew she had to take things slow. The last time she had rushed into a relationship her life had almost been annihilated. She would have to get to know the blonde, and believe she could trust her, before things went too far.

So Weiss did the only thing she could do, talk about the one thing she knew the two of them had in common; their children. It may not be the most appropriate of topics, considering said children were currently absent and were the entire reason for Weiss and the blonde running into each other, but it was a start. Besides, if there was a child, there was a chance there was someone in the blonde's life already; Weiss needed to know if her hopes would be dashed before they had even emerged.

"How many children do you have?" She casually asked. The blonde had never strictly stated she had a child, to Weiss tough it best to play safe and stick with plurals.

"Yeah, I have one of them! She's only four and a half, but she is, as you say, gorgeous! I love her so much I can barely refuse her, hence why we are at this amusement park; she had wanted to go for ages. Trouble is, she tends to run off without me. I got carried away with this arcade machine for one minute and, poof, she vanished!" The blonde explained, giving the perfect reason for her predicament; she loved video games and that had caused her to lose her child. Not quite on the level of the mess Weiss had made, but it was close. "But how about you, where did your kid go?" She then asked, shifting the question onto Weiss; who was extremely reluctant to answer.

At first, the blonde's query was met with no response; no movement not acknowledgement and no indication of Weiss even hearing the words the blonde had spoken. Unfortunately, Weiss felt a pair of lilac eye burry themselves into her body; silently judging her with every passing second. The blonde wanted an answer to her question and she knew dam well Weiss would have to answer it. Obviously she was not going to be entirely truthful, Weiss did not want to admit her reason or loosing Isolda was due to getting sick on some random ride, yet, when the blonde skipped ahead of her a few paces and stopped in her path, it was clear she had to say something.

"No reason, I just lost them like any other parent would." She stated, acting overly defensive and slightly hostile.

"I don't believe you." Yang instantaneously replied.

"Well believe it, it is the truth." Weiss retorted, laying for the second time.

"You don't just lose a child! What happened?" Yang cried with a determination which showed she really wanted an honest answer. It was strange of her to be acting the way she was, she had only met Weiss a few minutes ago so one would not expect her to be so informal; but, like always, she had her reasons for behaving in the manner she was, even if no one knew what those reasons were.

"It was nothing!" Weiss bellowed, adamantly continuing her fragile lie.

"No it wasn't" The blonde counter claimed.

"Yes it was!" The white haired woman insisted.

"Nope." The taller woman said dismissively

"Yes!" The shorter woman decried.

"No." The counter-arguer laminated

"Yes!" The liar repeated. There back and forth contradiction continued on, seemingly never reaching and end. Weiss was comfortable lying and the blonde was conformable with getting the truth. While Weiss may have claimed otherwise, she was actually beginning to enjoy the predictable back and forth. Spouts of laughter interrupted her words to the point where she could stand it no longer. The blonde had beaten her, she would tell the truth.

A ride made me nausea so I exited it and ran to the nearest bench. Once there I closed my eyes for a second and, when I opened them again, my child was gone!" She blurted out, revealing how terrible her mistake was and how silly she must look; it was likely the blonde would call her and idiot for her amateurish mistake.

Living up to Weiss's expectations, the blonde walked towards the white haired woman and flicked her forehead playfully. "Idiot." She freely admitted. "That wasn't that bad though was it? At least you lost your child because you felt sick, I lost mine because I love video games too much." She continued, somewhat lessening the gravity of Weiss's misfortune; misfortune which was unlikely to continue. "Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore." The blonde explained, dropping her speech off at a critical point and depriving Weiss of the information necessary to understand what the taller woman was talking about.

"Why does it not matter, do we not still need to find our children?" Weiss asked, falling for the bait she had not realised the blonde had offered. The taller woman smiled knowingly and, with a great deal of restraint, pointed casually towards an area behind her; of which the shorter woman could not see due to her little stature.

"Because the lost children area is right behind me." The blonde smartly said, stepping aside so Weiss could see it for herself.

Irritatingly, what the blonde said was entirely true. Off in the distance was the area the pair of women sought after, so know due to the large sign near the two which gave the last few directions to the location known as lost children. Instead of being an area, as Weiss and the blonde had previously believed, the place where children were taken away from their family was actually a large, colourful tent. Wordlessly, Weiss and her blonde comparative took off towards the tent without a word being uttered between them. They both now knew were their children were and were both anxious to see them. Hope and relief filled their minds as they bounded the last few meters to the entrance of the multi-coloured tent. Once outside, the duo was stopped by the ominous presence of a man whose white moustache was as glorious as it was humongous.

"Have you lost someone?" He asked in a voice which was both gruff and fair. His job was to ensure the safety of multiple children until their parents or legal guardians, the right ones, collected them, he could be forgiven for sounding slightly hostile; a person like him could not afford to take chances.

"We sure have lost someone, our children!" The blonde quickly replied a little too excitedly, but no one could really blame her. The man flared his nostrils at the blonde's cheery talk, his magnificent white moustache twitched as he surveyed the two women; his mind going through the process of deciding whether they were the genuine article or not. After a moment of pause, he licked his bottom lip before vocalising his decision.

"How very modern." He stated, getting the wrong idea entirely about the relationship of the two women in front of him. Never the less, it appeared he could trust the pair for, without another word, he voiced his approval. "You may go inside." He said, motioning towards the entrance of the tent as he allowed them to enter. With nothing stopping them, Weiss and the blonde stepped inside; eager to find the children they had, long since, been separated from.

…

Instantly, Weiss was swept with a wave of warmth and sudden noise. Compared to the outside, which appeared tranquil and peaceful, the inside of the tent was buzzing with activity and little shouts and cries. The vast majority of the circular, red tent was cordoned off into an area for children, littered with all manner of toys and methods of entertainment for the kids who wanted to play with them. It appeared the lost children's tent was rare in that it offered a fun place for the children to be while waiting to be collected.

The fun and excitant of the children was completely opposite to the boredom and melancholy of the one, present adult. Sitting at a hideous wooden desk and sitting upon an oddly shaped chair, a grey-haired man looked quizzically toward the two newcomer's in-between sipping from a coffee cup he held intently. His face was all but unreadable and his stare conveyed nothing until his words did it for him.

"Come to find your children have you?" He asked in a totally monotonous voice.

"Yes!" Both Weis and the blonde simultaneously replied.

"I will assume Port let you two inside, so I will believe you are the genuine article." The grey haired coffee lover said, pausing to draw breath and continue onto an area of conversation the two women could not expect. "I have to ask though, are the two of you together?" He enquired.

"No we are not!" Weiss bellowed in counter to his claim.

"We're not together, together. It just so happened that we were both searching for the same place and both got lost. Seeing as we had the same problem we tried to fix it as a little duo!" Yang explained, offing more to refute their supposed relationship than Weiss's quick refusal.

"Of course. With that out of the way I believe we should help find your children, do you want to go first?" The grey haired man asked once the blonde had sufficiently explained herself. He offered to allow the blonde to find her child, it was is personal believe that, as Weiss had done nothing but object while the blonde had said something more, she was the one of the pair whom was more in control of her emotions; the reality could not be further from the truth but there was no way for him to have known that. "I will need the name of your child and a brief description of them, height, clothing, that sort of thing." He then continued, asking his question for the sake of ensure the blonde was given the right child; it would be entirely embarrassing if wrong child was given to the wrong women.

Said women stepped forwards, taking the invitation to go first willingly and gladly. "Her name is summer Rose. She's four and a half, kind of short and with dark blonde hair…" She described, going on to list the various article of clothing her daughter worse, but Weiss was not paying any attention to that particular part of the blonde's speech. Instead, Weiss was remembering how familiar the surname 'Ruby' was. Ruby Rose had attempted to help her and Ruby Rose had inevitably gotten her lost. If Rose was really her last name, then it appeared she was the sister the blonde talked about; what a strangely believable coincidence.

Still, the conversation did not end when Weiss stopped listening. There was a rough back and forth between the blonde and the coffee loving man as they homed in on her child. The man moved his head downwards to look upon a small collection of papers which were haphazardly organised upon his desk. Upon the papers were numerous, hand written, names, all of children who had gotten lost at some point in the day and where currently behind him; some of the names had been crossed out but a striking number of names still remained. Scanning each individual name, her eventually found Summer Rose upon his list and circled her name quickly. With that, there was only one more stage until the blonde and Summer were reunited.

"One last question, what is your name?" He finally asked, beginning the last few steps necessary for the release of Summer. Weiss turned to the blonde as the aforementioned woman drew in breath. She could not help but stare at her succulent lips as the blonde's name was finally revealed. The name was different to her, from another part of the world she had never been from, but it only served to add to Weiss's, already growing, attraction. A dramatic few seconds of silence filled the air before the blonde's lips parted, her voice ringing out loud and clear.

"It's Yang. Yang Xiao Long!" She said, smiling all the while.


	3. Chapter three: Finally the children!

**Totally edited a bit with this chapter because, if I did not, then it would totally make the next chapter really stupid and show how bad my memory is. There was a gap of around three weeks between chapters so that should be a sufficient enough excuse!**

**As for the small amount of text that was here before I edited it, tl;dr: the volume two ending of RWBY was bad in my opinion and, now that I have watched it again, it has only declined further in my view…**

* * *

><p><span>Not so single, single mothers. Chapter three.<span>

Yang Xiao Long; that was the tall blonde's immaculate name. Likely originating from somewhere outside the, more well known, kingdoms and cities, the name gave a great detail of information to the, still partially, overwhelmed Weiss Schnee. The white haired business woman could not quite remember, but she was almost certain the name had crossed her mind at least once in her total lifetime. Xiao Long, it was eerily familiar but she could not place the origin of that familiarity. Weiss probed deep into her mind, scanning every part of her memory for any indication of previous knowledge of the name Yang Xiao Long. It could quite simply be a case of Weiss becoming so enamoured with the tall blonde to the point where her own mind begun to fabricate pleasant memories in order to make it easier for the ex-heiress to make advances; it is a lot easier to talk to someone if you already knew them after all. Then again, Weiss was no Sherlock Holmes so it was, in fact, not elementary.

Weiss would have continued to search for a previous memory of the tall blonde, likely locked herself within her in the process, but she was interrupted by the very woman whom had been fully occupying the tiny woman's mind. "Hey Princess, coffee lover over there wants you attention." Yang stated, nudging the 'princess' until she took note of her surrounding; particularly Yang's outstretched right arm, which was pointed at an, altogether bored looking, silver haired man. Said man held, within his right hand, a cup of precious coffee and soon brought the steaming liquid to his lips, his expression reaming blank and monotone as he drank deeply. For all intents and purpose, he may have been drinking the best cup of coffee in the entire world of remnant, on the other hand he may have been guzzling a nasty concoction of flow tasting material; his expression was such that no one would be able to gauge how he truly felt. In all, he looked disinterested in his work and only glanced towards the head of the Schnee Dust Company for a fleeting second.

"Um…yes?" Weiss asked in a slight daze. She was rather off put by the nonchalant attitude of the coffee drinking man, so much so that she really did not quite know how to react, or even talk, to him. Weiss had to be friendly with the guy, he, after all, was the last obstacle between herself and a happy reunion with her daughter; irritating him could delay the reunion for a possibly infinite amount of time. The problem was, how does one react to a person whom does not display a reaction? Weiss obviously wasn't well versed in social situations, she could thank anti-social work hours and an ever increasing work load for that, and thus could deal with nothing more than textbook situations. Hell, the only reason she was able to get anywhere with a certain tall blonde was because said woman essentially controlled the situation in the ex-heiresses steed; steering their conversation in the direction she personally wanted.

Fortunately for the socially awkward Schnee, her unsure words seem to reach the bored man's ears. With great reluctance, he really did like his coffee, the silver haired man lowered his right arm to gently place his, significantly emptied, cup onto the temporary wooden desk he was stationed behind. "What is your child's name, describe her if you please." He said in an uninterested tone, one would think he did not enjoy his work as opposed to his attitude simply being part of his mysterious nature. For the second time he brought a clipboard close to his reach, waiting for Weiss's reply so he could circle, and consequently cross off, the name of her child.

"Isolda Schnee…" Weiss began, her words earing a faint whistle of surprise and appreciation from the, ever so slightly, flabbergasted Yang.

"A Schnee huh?" The blonde had coolly asked, realising she had been talking to, walking alongside and flirting with one of the most powerful people in the entire world; not that it bothered her, gender, stature and fame were largely irrelevant when it came to the people the blonde chose to like.

After glaring a Yang coldly for interrupting her short speech, Weiss continued with her sentences; moving on to describe her beautiful daughter as the coffee loving man had asked.

"Four years old exactly. Long, emasculate light grey hair with burnt orange streaks, it's tied into an off-centre braid if that is of any relevance. She should be wearing a dress similar to mine, white obviously but with a large tinge of blue to it." She listed, the pervious awkwardness surprisingly gone from her voice. Due to the way her company was run, Weiss had become quite adept at giving descriptions and listings. It was for the second time that day she had entered 'business mode' and saved herself a large amount of time and escaped from a good amount of unnecessary awkwardness.

It took but a moment for the bored man to find Isolda's name upon his long list of children, in a quick flash he circled her name and laid the list containing clipboard down onto his temporary desk; incredibly close to the wooden edge as if he expected someone would collect it later. "Will that be all?" He queried, already knowing the clear answer but asking for no other reason than simple protocol.

"Yes."

"Yep." Weiss and Yang said, it being very clear whom said what word. With that acknowledgement the man proceeded to turn away from the pair of woman and gaze at a space deep into the large tent. "Glynda!" He practically bellowed, shouting a woman's name, likely his work college, so she could collect Yang and Weiss's children and speedily hand them over to their respective mothers. Unfortunately, Glynda was nowhere to be seen; an observation the bored man soon notice. "Glynda, were the heck are you!" He repeated, his voice a sight amount louder than his previous call; he did show enough self-restraint to not swear in front of, possibly countless, numbers of children however.

"You called Ozpin?" A sudden female voice said. Glynda had somehow appeared out of absolutely nowhere and kept up to the bored man, Ozpin. He had not noticed the women's movements and did not notice again when she stood right over him; it was only when she spoke that he noticed she was in such close proximity.

"There you are. We have two women whom have come to collect their children." He calmly explained, not even faltering or acting the least bit surprise at the sudden appearance of his female colleague. "It's those two there." He added, pointing towards the on waiting Yang and Weiss. The woman known as Glynda, with blonde hair tied in a messy bun and glasses which would honestly look completely outdated on a person born hundreds of years ago, critically analysed the forms of the tall blonde and her shorter, white haired, companion. She took note of how the blonde seemed to stand uneasily on her large feat, as if she was unaccustomed to standing still. Likewise, Glynda noticed how the smaller woman wore a mask of arrogance and upper-class that hid the personal feelings of someone whom bore the brunt of far too much responsibility for their soul to easily carry. That was the unique skill of Glynda Goodwitch, she was good at easily identifying the traits and secrets of many a person. In that regard, she also recognised certain parts of Yang and Weiss which were rather negative; such as the less than stellar jobs the two women had done so far in regards to keeping their children safe. Never the less, she reached towards the table Ozpin sat at, carefully reached for the clipboard, with all the names of every child lost that day, and bought it to her eye line in a practiced motion. She looked at the two currently circled names, Isolda Schnee and Summer Rose, and clicked her tongue in irritation.

"You are the mothers of Isolda and Summer?" She asked, her face scowling with an unreadable emotion.

"We are." Weiss replied, Yang giving a small nod instead of an auditory note of acknowledgment. For the second time Glynda clicked her tongue. Something was clearly rattling her. She leading towards Ozpin and quickly whispered into his ear.

"How old are these children?" She quietly asked, attempting to confirm a suspicion she held within her mind; it was her job to care for the few children that got lost each day, she would like to believe she had picked up a thing or two in her time.

"Four for Isolda and four and a half for Summer." Ozpin listed, giving the information his college had requested. In response, Glynda left the space by his side and sauntered towards Yang and Weiss, adjusting the glasses upon her head while switching between the clipboard she now carried and the two women she approached.

"Do you two have any idea how irresponsible you are?" she unsurprisingly shouted, it was a major sign of bad parenting if one lost their child. "Your children are far too young to be left alone, they require almost constant supervision; especially in a place like this! Surely their fathers would know better!" She continued, likely stepping far out of the bounds of professionalism with her last few words.

"Glynda!" Ozpin uncharacteristically cried, his voice raising and not sounding at all bored or monotone. "That's too far." He added, once again sipping from his coffee cup to regain a sense of normality. His college was evoking the traditions of romance so he naturally thought to evoke the traditions of coffee, his tradition being far less painful to bring up with some people.

"There is no father, not anymore." Weiss corrected, lowing her head from Glynda's gaze as she wished not to remember the repressed memories of her former other half: for example, there was one time where Cardin took her out to watch a highly rated a romantic movie, only for him to forsake the film entirely and attempt to 'fool around' with her unwilling self; not exactly a fond memory she would treasure.

"Same." Yang added, shrugging her shoulders as if the notion of her child having a father was insignificant to her. Like most who met her had assumed, it was a very brief thing; one night stand to a week long relationship at the most. Even so, this new piece of information unfortunately went unnoticed by the ex-heiress. Weiss was far too focused on the, ever reducing, time until she would be reunited wither her child

In the following few minutes, Glynda and Ozpin dissolved into a conversation between each other; detailing what was, and what wasn't, appropriate timing when dealing in customer relations. They were gripping in an intense argument that saw one talk in their usual, unwavering voice while the other spoke incredibly oud and clear. Glynda knew it was really was unfair to be attacking two waiting mothers o suddenly, but they had to be taught a lesson when it came to the responsibility for their children. To let them simply walk free would be an absolute crime against humanity! Never the less, their back and forth bickering left both Yang and Weiss with nothing to do: they couldn't exactly leave the tent they were within, they would be abandoning their children if that happened, nor could they go further in a swipe their children up. For a small amount of time, the pair stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do to occupy themselves while waiting for Glynda and Ozpin to end their heated debate.

"So you're a Schnee, the Weiss Schnee to be exact?" Yang eventually asked, breaking the, metaphorical, silence.

"I am, what of it?" Weiss quickly replied. She had heard the blonde's words many times before and from many different people, most of them seeking to only further themselves at her expense. It was now an expectation that Yang would either abandon getting to know Weiss entirely or suck up to her in the most unbearable way possible. Fortunately, Yang met the ex-heiress a middle ground; not wanting to give up on her but not wanting to take advantage of her either. Dare say it, she might actually treat Weiss as a person, let alone a woman; even if it was devoid of the usual tact Yang was famous for avoiding.

"How come someone like you isn't married, I swear there was something like it in the news?" Yan g queried, not knowing anything about Weiss's past so not also knowing the significant amount of trauma and angst she had suffered at the, sometimes literal, hands of her ex-husband.

"I was married, once…" She began, her voice full of irritation and anger. "…But it was to an absolute vile man. He sought to use me for my power and my body. Fortunately, my marriage to him was only out of the need for me to have a child. After I had one I was able to divorce the cretin. If you want to know anything else I would have to disappoint you, I would really prefer to not talk about it." She explained, ball her hands into fists out of the hated of the man her parents had force upon her. It did not take long for Yang to cotton on to the strange way the ex-heiress was behaving.

"Ouch, that sounds painful…" Yang began, physically winching at Weiss's terrible words. "I honestly wouldn't understand how bad that would have been, sorry for bringing it up." She said apologetically. In response, Weiss could only sign in unrestrained sadness. The most difficult of times were behind her, she would prefer to forgotten them but was not fair for her chastise a woman she had just met because of it.

"Never mind, you could not have known…" She said in a depressing tone, once again letting air flow from her lips in a long sigh; she needed to correct their conversation before it became too difficult to properly manage. "But I could shift the question onto you. You are a rather… desirable woman, how come you have a child but I do not see a father anywhere near you? You have said there is no father but I would like to know how you had a child in the first place." she asked, perhaps not using the most appropriate words to change their conversation; deflecting one's own, depressing, past by directly asked for the story of another's. Yet Yang seemed to take the question in her stride, it was quite possible she had no problem discussing the means of how her daughter was conceived and her current state of singleness.

"I'd rather not talk about it but it was a one night stand kind of thing." She stated, giving her answer as if it did not bother her; which was completely. There was a deep history behind the events which had culminated in a booze filled one night stand, but Yang did not want to tell Weiss; she had not asked about Yang's love life, only the creation of her child, so she was not going to give an answer. Besides, there was the first few weeks, when she had first learned she was pregnant which were full of nothing more than panic and hysteria, but she had long since been over it. Most people would consider what happened to her a mistake, a tradegy, but it was nothing of the sort. Out of the disorderly event came her daughter Summer Rose. If such a beautiful thing could come out of an event, normally depicted as being, so terrible, then everything was almost worth it. In that regard, Weiss and Yang were incredibly similar, both their children were generated by less than favourable circumstances but the creation of such stellar beings was, in the end, a reward. Perhaps if the both of them didn't lose their offspring so much they might actually enjoy the life they were given.

Still, the conversation did not end abruptly, there was still parts of Weiss Schnee Yang wanted to learn about; parts that did not require the removal of clothes at least. "I do have one other question though..." Yang said, her right hand moving to place her thumb under her small chin and index finger directly over her succulent lips. "…How long have you been into girls?" She cheekily asked, the ex-heiress's cheeks flushing red the moment she deciphered the blonde words.

"Wha…What are you talking about!" Weiss cried, her mouth falling into an agape position and sweat forming upon her concealed forehead; she had not expected such a question to be asked, much like the Spanish Inquisition.

"Simple deduction girl…" Yang began, laughing slightly at the other woman's flustered and suppressed form. "You got married to a guy, yet a straight woman doesn't just call another woman hot, attractive or desirable. So I will ask again, for how long have you been into girls?" She continued, stating how she came to ask the question she had asked in a display of surprisingly good intellect; she wasn't just a pretty face.

"Always?" Weiss hesitantly replied, giving her truthful answer but oddly phrasing it as a question. The words Yang had said were unexpected and completely hitting the nail on the head. For perhaps the billionth time that day, Weiss had a hard time catching up with the clever blonde; the tall woman seemed to easily run rings around her smaller partner. Weiss allowed herself a moment to recover, reading herself to speak again in a more affirmative tone. "Always…" She iterated. "I only married a man because of the circumstances of my life: I needed a child and the man I married was only too happy to do his part. I have no romantic, or sexual, interest in men, if it were up to me I would not have married one; unfortunately remaining single was not an option." She finished, finding herself more able to talk cleanly and without stammer; she was getting more comfortable with the presence of the tall blonde, even if she had withheld a crucial amount of information in her explanation.

Any words the two would have proceeded to say to each other were suddenly dematerialised when, the still partially angry form of, Glynda stalked quickly towards them. Her arms were crossed filmy and her face still in an irritated scowl, yet she moved her right arm towards her mouth to cough with obvious intent; alerting the other women to her presence. "I have been informed that I have no right to lecture the two of you on how to be mothers, thus I must apologise for my actions…" She said in a forced apology. "… Even if you two really do need some mentoring…" She proceeded to ask, her voice less than a whisper and at a volume no human, except herself, could hear. "Thus, I must both ask you for a form of identification before I can finally allow you to collect your children." She finished, holding out her left hand in anticipation of two plastic cards which were soon to fill her open palm. As expected, Weiss and Yang reached into their pockets, handbag in Weiss' case, to pull out their, surprisingly un-unique, forms of identification. The both of them had produced coloured cards of plastic which were their respective driver's licences, as expected they quickly place them into Glynda's waiting hand.

With that, Glynda took the cards of plastic and brought them to her, glasses covered, eye line. "It appears you are whom you say you are." She stated after confirming the pairs identity. "Come this way then." She added, turning away and walking further into the tent; fully expecting Yang and Weiss to follow, which they quickly did.

…

"Your hair is pretty…" A small, white haired child said, her hands running though the vibrant mane of another, blonde haired, girl. The two of them where around the same age, separated by a matter of mouths, and were both currently playing together within a large tent. A small number of hours ago, the two girls had each individual lost track of their respective mothers and, as such, were taken by friendly park staff to an area marked as lost children. All the two had to do was wait until their parents collected them and, seeing as they had been taken to the tent at essentially the same time, quickly decided to bide their time by playing together.

"Your hair's softer!" The blonde girl cried, jumping around quickly to flank her newfound friend and wildly feel her white braid. In the odd conversation the two young ones were taking part in, they were actively comparing and complementing each other's hair and hairstyles: the youngest of the girls had shining white hair which was tied into an off centred braid, the elder of the two instead having a free bob of short blonde hair with burnt orange streaks. For a time the two children happy toyed with each other until their playtime eventually devolved into a happy time of running and chasing after each other, giggling and laughing merrily as they did so.

The pair ran along the entire length of the tent they were within, the white haired girl predominantly taking the task of chasing her blonde friend, crossing paths with many a child and exasperated worker in the process. Amazingly, neither of the two actually collided with anyone on their fast travel; an occurrence which was far too rare when dealing with children. Even so, their collective luck eventually ran out as the blonde haired girl ran into the legs of an incredibly tall, incredibly well built, woman whom just so happened to also be blonde; albeit lacking the same burnt orange streaks.

"Summer!" The woman cheerfully cried, dropping as close to the ground as she possibly could to embrace the, comparatively small, child within her arms. In a smooth motion Summer was brought up into the woman's chest with the girls tiny head touching the woman's own head in a sloppy, childish kiss, clearly the two knew each other. To the outsider, the unfolding scene was nothing less than delightful. The two other woman whom were present in the immediate area could not help but smile as the blonde's showed each other copious amounts of love and affection, the tall blonde even begun to spin slowly in order to make the smaller blonde giggle with delight. What was most funny about the situation was one of the two woman, yet another blonde, had held a large scowl upon her features, yet, when seeing the two blonde, she could not help it when her scowl disappeared. In her left hand was a small clipboard which she quickly diverted her attention to, with her other hand she grasped an inexpensive pen and moved to cross off a single name that had been encased within a large circle.

"Mommy?" The other child questioned, interrupting two of the three woman from their view of the remaining woman's jolly scene. The little one tilted her head quizzically as a white haired woman looked tow to her in glee. In a repeat of previous events the woman lowered herself to the floor, having an easier time of it owing to the face she was significantly shorted than her blonde counterpart, and wrapped the child in her arms. Unfortunately, the white haired woman was not as strong as the previous woman so did not lift her onto her bosom; instead choosing to simply kneel by the floor and continue to hug the life within her arms. "Isolda!" She cried, completing the repeated cycle; the childless woman once again crossing out a highlighted name upon her clipboard.

"You lot can leave if you like." Glynda informed the group comprising of one woman, two children and one woman-child hybrid. Without further ado, and with a little pestering from staff whom wanted the four people to quit occupying a rather large area inside their tent, the two pairs exited the lost children tent and emerged back into the land of amusement parks. Weiss and Isolda moved towards the parks exit, Weiss herself choosing to end her day of 'fun' before she lost her child again, much to Isolda's disappointment. Without so much as a good bye Weiss left Yang and Summer to hopefully enjoy their day, however Yang was having none of it. The blonde had noticed the white haired woman retreat at the earliest opportunity and the blonde was having none of it, there was still fun to be had; all the more fun if she was to have more company.

"Where you going Princess?" She queried, cradling her child Summer strongly against her body while running up to the princess. With her finally toned body it was not hard for her to simultaneously shift the weight of her child solely onto her left arm while using her, now free, right arm to grasp at Weiss's clothing the moment she was within range. "You and I aren't done, I still need to get your number first; even if that will be after a ride or two" Yang quickly explained while smiling maniacally. With that, she dragged the unwilling Weiss, and totally willing Isolda, back into the amusement park. The two women had only met minutes ago, the two children had inky met hours ago, but there was clearly something special between them, Weiss may have complained for every second she was dragged away but that was more out of tradition than anything else; she was secretly relished in the opportunity, her semi awkward self would never be able to stay with the blonde normally.

But speaking of complaining: "No, no, no, no; no. No!" Weiss screeched as she was dragged the waiting line of a particularly scary ride; one Yang assured they would all love. Fortunately, the blonde had forgotten to take height into account, so the scary ride was an absolute no go; children could not ride upon a ride which contained no less than ten steep drops, twelve loops and thirty straight stretches that flung would be rides forward at speeds no less than thirty miles an hour. But never mind, there was fun to be had elsewhere; although the amusement park's definition of fun was totally lacking in Yang's regard

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness dammit, I totally read though this chapter after I had changed the bold text at the top and realised the few, quick, edits I had made were insufficient at not making the next chapter seem like weird repetition. I could say the characters in my story all have short-term memory loss, but that would be a complete cop out so i instead edited the chapter some more. As a result, it may be even worse than it already was; I apposite if that is true.<br>**

**Text that was here before: I do not bloody remember and I am too lazy to find out**


	4. Chapter four: Discoveries from boredom

**It appears to have been a while since I have last updated, around three weeks if I am correct. Sorry about that, but reasons and what not; not my fault I do stuff sporadically and at weird/random times. It totally is my fault but whatever.**

**Regardless, I edited a few things from the previous chapter as, without edits, this chapter would make little sense, please bear that in mind if you have a ridiculously good memory that allows you to remember and obscure fanfiction from three weeks ago.**

* * *

><p><span>Not so single, single mothers. Chapter Four.<span>

"This is no fun" Yang whined, highlighting her current situation of boredom and non-funness. As it was, she had enthusiastically taken her child, Summer Rose, on a trip to their local amusement park. By all counts, Yang had gotten the two tickets she had used for free, perks of having a younger sister whom desperately needed to fund her odd obsessions with all things gun and robotics related, so the day should have been an incredibly memorable one. Summer loved to fun, Yang loved to have fun. Hardly anything could have go wrong.

Trouble is, through no fault of her own even though it was completely her fault, Yang had lost sight of Summer within the first ten minutes of their arrival at the amusement park. Yang lost her child in such a rapid succession that she really should deserve a medal in bad parenting, but an award ceremony would only have delayed Yang from finding her child. After Yang had finished playing on the arcade game which had diverted her attention, and caused her to lose sight of Summer in the first place, she had set off to find the other irresponsible child she knew; herself obviously being the first one.

By all means, Yang's hunt for Summer was largely successful. While the freakishly tall blonde had not exactly gone about her search in a timely manner, she had managed to find her child in the end. As an added bonus, Yang had actually attracted the company of another, beautiful, and white-haired, light-blue eyed and significantly shorter woman; attracted being said as the white-haired woman had latterly called the blonde hot within the first fifteen second of them meeting. It was fortunate that the other woman, later identified as the Weiss Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company, had also misplaced her child. Together, the two of them had recover their children and now, together and after Yang had literally dragged Weiss with her, the pair had sought to use the reminder of the day perusing the original purpose of them going to an amusement park in the first place; ride a few rides and remind their children of how their parents were totally not bad mothers!

Yet, there was a rather small problem which had rather impeded the blonde's ability to have fun. By all rights, Yang wanted to go on the fastest, largest and most dangerous rides available, but, due to well-placed health and safety laws, that was simply not possible; Yang did not have a problem but the people accompanying her where an other matter. Instead, the saddened blonde was forced to embark on slower, more appropriate rides which were absolutely boring.

"It is not our fault your idea of a fun ride is something wholly inappropriate for children." Weiss stated, crossing her arms and scowling in frustration; Yang had been moaning about her lack of fun the very moment she had been rejected from her first ride and was becoming largely insufferable. On the ride they were currently on, a self-propelled ride where four occupants had to move themselves along a rail via a quadruplet of bike-like peddles, Summer and Isolda had procured the front two seats of the squirrel shaped cart they were riding in, with Yang and Weiss taking the back two seats. As a result, Weiss was forcibly subjected to each every outburst the blonde had let forth from her mesmerising lips. More than anything, Weiss wanted to shut Yang up with a, rather effective, distraction, but the ploy she had in mind was completely inappropriate given the two of them had just met and were in the presences of a pair of, still innocent, children.

"At least I am tall enough to ride on all the rides here…" Yang meanly retorted. "…I am not so small that, without my child, I would be under the height requirements for all by ten rides!" She added, irritation prevalent in her voice as she unfairly insulted the, significantly smaller, woman next to her.

"Well, sorry I am lacking in the height department, at least I do not have two lead weights growing out of the centre of my chest which cause me to lose my balance every time I so much tilt the tiniest amount in any direction!" Weiss shot back, quickly commenting upon the rather ample nature of Yang's well-endowed bosom. To be far to the, boastfully busted, blonde, she had only fallen to the ground twice in Weiss's presence and not because of the insulting reason the smaller woman had inferred. In order to end their argument before it even started, Weiss shifted the upper part of her body, the lower half occupying itself with the pedalling of their ride's vehicle, away from the blonde and to the side; away from Yang's from and in a clear display of the hurt Yang's words had dealt.

Being the kind natured woman Yang was, she did not like it when her words visibly upset the ex-heiress. While it was in the blonde's nature to joke with her friends, insult the people she liked and show kindness to the people she hated, it was also in her nature to never want to be horrible to anyone; not until they had given her an excuse at least. It physically wounded her when Weiss turned her back to her. Within an instant, she regretted her snide remark, Weiss had insulted the blonde in turn but Yang could take it; Weiss was clearly not as used to the back and forth of insults like Yang was.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to offend you." Yang quickly said, attempting to defuse the worsening situation and not have an attractive woman, whom she had just met, think ill of her. In response, Weiss simply huffed and lifted her head upwards. She was still not looking towards Yang so it was obvious she was not going to quickly forgive the apologetic blonde. "I really am story…" the taller woman continued. "… I just get bored quickly and so I took it out on you, sorry." She concluded, hoping her words would sway Weiss somewhat.

"Whatever." The ex-heiress quietly replied, still not turning to face Yang so still not totally forgiving her.

"What was that?" The aforementioned blond asked, not quite hearing Weiss's, somewhat dismissive, words.

"I say whatever!" Weiss practically cried in answer. "You were joking. I do not like people taking the mick out of my short stature, goodness knows I got enough of that in the past, but I can tell your apology is sincere. Let us just talk about something else, hopefully not related to how slow, or how boring, our ride is" She concluded, roughly telling Yang to drop it, change the course of their conversation. Weiss had also partially commented on the, rather absurd, length of their ride, but the mechanical contraption seemed to have been conveniently built with the sole purpose of stranding its riders on its metal rails for a significant length of time. Her last act saw her body shift back into its original position, no longer facing away from Yang; she was not looking at Yang either but it was progress none the less.

"Good, sure!" Yang said, welcoming the opportunity to talk about something which would not upset the ex-heiress. Unfortunately for the both of them, Yang could not really think of anything in particular to say.

"Err…" She started, raising her right hand to the back of her head; running her slender fingers through her silly, blonde locks while she attempted to think of a line of conversation. "I don't really know what to say, I hardly know you so thinking of something is somewhat difficult." She explained, her tone lowering in a somewhat apologetic manner.

Oddly enough, Weiss knew of a very productive question she could ask the blonde. Unfortunately, it was not one, one would really like to bring up out of the blue and without previous dialogue. As it was, the gap in speech presented the perfect opportunity to the ex-heiress. The white-haired woman was somewhat interested in the love life of her blonde partner. Yang did have a child, Summer quite clearly existed, but Weiss was hopeful. After all, Weiss had, had Isolda and she was still single!

"Maybe we could talk about one another then?" Weiss suggested after a brief moment of silence. She was slightly hesitant to continue her speech, she was about to ask a very personal question after all, but, after another brief period of silence, she muster enough impulsiveness to carry on. "How did you have Summer, is there another person in her life; a father perhaps?" She asked, almost wanting to take back her words when she saw Yang visibly grimace. Weiss quickly learnt it was rather impolite to ask about one's love life when one did not have a practically good one, the look Yang gave her was more than enough to teach the ex-heiress a valuable lesion. But Yang was not the sort of person whom would leave a question unanswered, so Weiss would have to have her lessons taught another time.

"There is no one in my life, not anymore; not since before I had Summer…" Yang began, she let out a deep sigh after her initial words and letting her mouth stand agape for a few moments. Clearly she was having trouble forming her concurrent sentences, it was almost as if she had not wanted to say them, but Weiss had asked so Yang answered. "In order to tell you how I had Summer, I'll have to tell you about what came before her…" She added, buying herself some time until she had to speak again. From the looks of it, Weiss was close to telling Yang to not bother. But, rather horribly, Weiss really wanted to know about the blonde. It was evil to admit it, but the ex-heiress was too fascinated but the taller woman to act on the various singles which had told her to shut the fuck up.

"Around four years ago, a while before Summer was conceived, I had a girlfriend I loved more than anything in the entire world. Her name was Blake and, to tell the absolute truth, she was the best person I have ever had the privilege to fall in love with. We both loved the same things, one pf those things being me. We had similar hobbies, she loved to read books and I loved to watch her while she coolly turned the pages. She would act all cute and shy when in embarrassing situations, but that only made me love her even more. I probably don't need to say this, but our, more intimate, moments together were also amazing…" Yang explained, detailing the existence of the love of her life. Once again, she paused abruptly, the next few sentences she was going to say were ones she really did not want to utter. Never the less, Weiss chose to press the matter.

"But what happened?" Weiss hesitantly asked, dammit she was really bad at realising when a conversation had to be dropped. Moments ago she had forced the blonde to stop talking when things got difficult for the ex-heiress, yet she was not willing for Yang to stop when it had become too much for her large form. In that sense, Weiss was a deep hypocrite, but her father had always taught her to seek answers so she was just the product of her upbringing.

In response to Weiss's words, Yang double over; drawing her chest close to her, still peddling, knees and letting forth a large puff of air. It was difficult talking about her past, as it would be when one had the past she had, but it was no use running away from it either. That was that, Yang Xiao Long was going to tell a complete stranger about the darkest part of her history.

"One day, somehow, Blake go involved with the wrong crowd…" She began, rising her body back to an upright form; hiding the grimace that threatened to mutate her lips and hiding the tears which negotiated its release into small pools within her eyes. "…It had something to do with how her kind had been persecuted. I really don't know the exact details, I don't want to know the exact details, but it involved doing some fucked up shit. There was this guy called Adam, he took Blake under his wing and mutated her, changed her, into something I could hardly recognise. Before long, Blake began to distance herself from me, from everyone I knew; we were slowly becoming the people she was learning to despise. She grew more violent with each passing day she was with Adam. I tried to help her, goodness knows I tried, but nothing I did would change her back into the shy girl I had fallen in love with. Before I knew it, she was dead. I don't know how, I don't even know why, but that bastard Adam got her killed. Fucker even tried to threaten me, saying her death was my fault, but I got my own back." She explained, her voice growing in anger with each parsing word. Her last sentence smelling of pure venom and unrivalled hatred which was directed at a man called Adam, the man who killed her girlfriend.

"But you would probably be asking, if you were not shocked at my little story just now, how did that lead to me having Summer? To make a short story shot, a day or two after I had beaten the crap out of Adam, not killed him mind you, I got drunk at some bar and leapt on the first person available. It's not often like me, but that first person I threw myself on just so happened to be a burnt-orange haired man. One thing lead to another and Summer was the eventual outcome. I had sex with her father once and then never saw the prick again, in hindsight that was probably a good thing; he did not look like a nice person. It's laughable to think my most proud memory was a result of such a shitty one." Yang finally ended, her entire body relaxing somewhat as her final words flowed forth. To tell the truth, it was easier to tell the story of her lover's death, to a complete stranger, than she had though. Granted, it was still not easy, but Weiss had an abstract curiosity, a rather morbid one, that made Yang tell her everything; no matter how sad and how violent it was.

"I…I am sorry for asking, that was a horrible tale." Weiss admitted apologetically. At first, she had let slice fill the void between herself and Yang while she attempted to process the blonde's horrific story. The ex-heiress had to hand it to the taller woman. Even with such a tragic part of their life effecting her so deeply, Yang was able to carry on; through a, likely, surprise pregnancy no less, at least Weiss chose to have a child.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it was shitty tale but you wanted to hear it; I got over it and that is all you need to know. Besides, if that had not happened Summer would not have existed." Yang quickly replied. She had, had four entire year to get over the hurt and saddens of her pervious girlfriend death and, while the process of healing was not complete, she had moved on. In part, her quick recovery was somewhat due to the sudden appearance of Summer; Yang had wanted to care for the child as perfectly as she could. The blonde was forced to deal with her emotions at a quicker rate than normal, her child needed her, but it was obvious her scars were not scares were not yet closed; the failures she had as a mother were likely due to her unwillingness to recover fully.

"Anyhow!" Yang suddenly shouted, causing Weiss to jump wildly; she had spent the few pervious moments in silence, pondering deeply, so the blonde's words were somewhat unexpected. She did recover quite quickly. "I never really got the full story of how you got married to a guy you hated. I've gone and told you a terrible story about my past, now it is your turn." She said, turning the tables onto Weiss and almost demanding that the white-haired woman tell the secrets of her terrible relationship. Obviously, Weiss did not have to tell Yang anything, but it would be most favourable for the ex-heiress to spill out the contents of her life before something embarrassing happened.

"I guess you deserve that much, the story of my life is not as tragic as yours though." Weiss sighed, telling the story of her and Cardin was only a meagre penance compared to what she had forced Yang to say.

"You know I am the head of the Schnee Dust Company, as my father was the head before me. Because of my place in life, I have certain responsibilities to uphold. In the teaching of my father, I needed to carry on my bloodline no matter the cost. Obviously, me not being attracted to men complicated matter a small amount…" Weiss explained, taking up an old habit of hers and biting into the nail of her left thumb in nervousness. While her words her practically jolly in comparison to the ones said before her, there were none the less difficult. "… My father is not an evil man, far from it, he only wants the best for me. Trouble is, his dedication to his company sometimes outweighs his dedication to me. For the longest time, I was against all proposals of marriage and invitations to dates I had received over the years; they were quite numerous to put it simply. But, one day, my father grew tired of my constant refusal. He, quite literally, forced my hand by arranging a marriage between me and another man without my prior consent…" She continued before being suddenly interrupted by a shocked Yang.

"He marred you off, to a guy I assume you did not know, without even telling you!" She said in total surprise.

"Yes, yes he did…" Weiss replied before she continued with her long speech. "To be fair, it was not to a man I was completely in the dark with; I had seen him a few times and heard him be mentioned once or twice. His father, my father-in-law, was the head of an influential business the Schnee Dust Company had no stakes in, marring him was most useful. Trouble is, the man I was to marry, Cardin Winchester, was not the man I lived with for a number of my years. At first, he was polite, courteous and seemed to actually love me, but it was all an act. He had pretended to love me in order to get something he wanted: my body. He was violent, he was horrid, he was emotionally manipulative and I do not believe he was above killing me. For five entire years, I hated every moment of my life. There were times where I simply wanted to give up and ended it, but suicide was never an option; it never is for people like me. Fortunately, there was a loophole to my marriage with Cardin: it had been created for the express purpose of granted me an heir. One day I realised all I needed to do was have a child and I could have been free of him. So that is what I did, I let him have sex with me and get me pregnant; then I left him. At first, he complained, as he obviously was going, but I never gave into his demands and I was soon free of him. That is all there is, because of Cardin I had Isolda and because of Isolda, and the fact I soon became the head of the Schnee Dust Company, I was free of Cardin. My story is clearly not as bad as your but I still hated every moment of it." She finally finished. In a mirror of the speech Yang had given before her, Weiss found it rather easy to let her words flow. Obviously, it was not easy to talk about such a horrible part of her life, but she had never talked about her marriage to Cardin with anyone before; telling someone, even if it was to a complete stranger whom she had only met a few hours ago, felt good, surprisingly good.

"Looks like life sucked at one point for the both of us." Yang stated, to which Weiss found herself nodding and agreeing to.

"But it is much better now, with our children." Weiss replied, thinking the exact words both of them were considering.

"Agreed." The blonde said.

"Agreed." The ex-heiress finished. In less than day, the two woman, one freakishly tall the other freakishly short, had found a common ground with each other. By all accounts, the lives that they had before meeting each other were rather terrible, but, as they had stated, the introduction of their individual children had brightened their lives tremendously; perhaps together, it would brighten even more.

At this point in time, the self-propelled ride the two women, and their young children, were upon came to an abrupt end. With an audible "bump," the car the group was riding in collided with the one front of it. Large squirrel impacted large squirrel as Yang and Weiss realised they had reached the final destination of their ride. Quickly, not wanting to be on such a boring ride or in such close proximity to each other, the pair of woman left their seats and climbed onto the razed platform which signified the rides end. The duo had exited their ride's vehicle by the left side, the right side was the entrance to the ride so was not the side the two should get off on.

Inevitably, like all children do when a fun activity ends, Summed and Isolda winded and complained as their mothers forced them out of the seats and towards the rides exit. While the idea of a, slow moving, self-propelled ride was not particularly enticing to adults, to the two little girls it was the most exciting part of their lives; obviously it would be hard for them to give such excitement up.

Never the less, Yang and Weiss fished their children from their seats and forced them to stand beside, and hand in hand with, their mothers. "I wanna go again!" Isolda cried, jumping frantically on the spot to show how eager she was to experience a fun activity once again.

"Yeah, let's go again!" Summer chimed in, agreeing with her new friend. Unfortunately, Weiss really was not up to it; not just the ride, the entire amusement park. Whether she liked it or not, the little talk she had with Yang was all too much to take in one day. She had learned of how an attractive woman had lost the love of her life to, what likely was, terrorism and the ex-heiress had then told the story of her ill-fated marriage to Cardin in return. Weiss wanted nothing more than to continued traveling around the amusement park with the tall blonde, but, as it was, she could take no more; she was done for the day.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm Isolda, I am afraid we have finished for today; it is time to go how." Weiss said, apologetically, to her child.

"But Weiss!" Isolda moaned, she really did not want to leave

"She can stay Ms Schnee…" Summer added, joining in with Isolda's plea. "We are staying, she can go around with us; right mom?" She then said, looking towards Yang, her mother, with expecting eyes. In previous years, Yang had not left the amusement park until it was insidiously near closing time; obviously, this year, it was going to be no different. Except, Yang could not help but agree with Weiss's wish to leave the amusement park. She had learned of how an attractive woman was forced into an ill-fated marriage, against her will, to a man named Cardin and the blonde had then told the story of she had lost the love of her life to terrorism. Yang wanted nothing more than to continue traveling around the amusement park with the short, white-haired woman, but, as it was, she could take no more; she was done for the day.

"Sorry my little lady, but I think it is time for us to leave as well; I don't think I'll be able to stomach another ride." Yang lied, essentially saying she felt ill as an excuse to leave the amusement park. Truthfully, she did feel ill, but it was not because of the reasons stated. Her stomach was twisted and knotted because she had told a stranger the story of a part of her life she would rather forget. Obviously it had been a good thing, but no one on the world of Remnant would be able to go through such an experience without feeling something negative.

"But mom!" Summer moaned, she too did not want to leave; shame her mother was having none of it.

"Summer, we are leaving and that is it. Ok?" Yang retorted to her whining child. In reply, Summer lowered her head, obviously disappointed.

"Yes." She none the less agreed.

"We are going too Isolda." Weiss reminded her child, piggy backing off Yang to convince Isolda that they were leaving. As if a mirror image, Isolda lowered her head in obviously disappointment

"Okay." She solemnly said.

With that, they day was done. Weiss had met someone new, someone she had told one of her deepest secrets to, Isolda had met a new friend to play with, summer had likewise met a new friend to play with and Yang also met someone new; someone she had told the story of the saddest moments in her life to. In all, the day was a success; even if it was not totally over.

"Wait a second!" Yang suddenly cried. The small group had been walking to the, conveniently same, exit of the amusement park when, with their respective modes of transport in sight, the blonde had suddenly spouted a new line of speech. Weiss looked towards her quizzically, wondering what the sudden outburst was about. Surprisingly, she suddenly found a small piece of paper thrust into her face. Upon the paper were a series of numbers and the words "Yang X.L. Call me!" Any sentient being would have quickly realised what the little piece of paper meant, but Weiss still felt the need to question it.

"What is this?" She simply stated, knowing full well the answer but wanting to see it come from the blonde's mouth all the same.

"My number. I did say I would get yours but I think it's better this way." She explained. With that, she told Summer to bid goodbye to her new friend promptly took off in the direction of a black and white motorbike; of which did not look at all safe for children but it did have a small side car so that was somewhat reassuring.

Weiss watched as Yang pulled two helmets from a compartment in her bike, handing an obviously smaller one to her younger child. Within seconds they both had put the helmets on top of their heads and tightened the stapes below their chin, Yang taking extra care to ensure Summers straps were tight enough. Once she was satisfied, Yang started the engine in her bike and took off at an unlawful pack; but not before giving Weiss once last toot goodbye. Once the blonde ha left, Weiss looked at the little note she had been left. Yang's number, how useful; the ex-heiress was sure going to put the series of digits to good use. Funnily, Isolda seemed to sense her mother's delight for she spoke a few words of encouragement.

"Good going Weiss!"

* * *

><p><strong>There was quite a bit of swearing in this chapter, and a rather large wall of text, but hope I do not need to change the rating or anything as I really do not understand the American system of M, T and what not. Anyway, holy, fucking shit! I totally put bumblebybumblebee, really not sure how to spell that paring, in this story and made it have a really sad ending too; almost too sad I bet a few would argue! **

**Perhaps Yang telling a complete stranger about the death of the love of her life was a little bit too quick, but my mind went there and there was no way for it to go back. On a positive note, even if that is a terrible choice of words considering what I am about to write, at least there will not be a love triangle between Weiss, Yang and Blake; one of them is now dead after all!**

**I am totally going to hell for that last sentence…**


	5. Chapter five: He came back

**So this is a fairly quick update, I would have waited a bit longer but it appears I cannot sneak much past the people of this website; you have discovered a plot point before I wrote it so i wrote it sooner!  
><strong>

**On another note, totally did not expect things to spiral down a certain, depressing, path so soon or so quickly; but that appears to be how I do it. This story is also now rated M, even if I have no idea what that really means...**

* * *

><p><span>Not so single, single mothers. Chapter 5<span>

_Yang, it is Weiss, I know we only met a day ago but would you come to my home? I can give you the address if you say yes._

An entire day had passed since Yang had met the head of the Schnee Dust Company, and her young child, at an amusement park. Through a period of a small number of hour, the two, older, women had come to learn a large amount of information in regards to one another. Weiss had learned the circumstances which led to the creation of Yang's daughter, Summer Rose. Likewise, Yang had learned the situation surrounding the conception of Weiss offspring, Isolda Schnee. At the end of a, relatively short, day, Yang had flirtatiously given her number to the most influential woman in the entire world; she suspected nothing was likely to come of it but it is better to try and fail than not try at all.

Obviously, it was justifiable for an oblivious Yang to feel nothing less than ecstatic excitement the moment her phone buzzed, an accompanying hyperactive ringtone telling all whom could hear that the electronic device burned hotter than the sun in the middle of July, as it received a text from an unlikely individual. As it was, Weiss had texted the blonde with an invitation to the richer woman's house. Considering Yang was doing nothing more than winding down after a day of unhealthy procrastination, she had no reason it refuse. Taking a few moments to collect herself so she could formulate an appropriate response, she wanted to give a good impression considering how much of an influential woman Weiss was, Yang eventual wrote, and sent out, her reply. Hopefully, Weiss would quickly receive it.

_Hey Weiss! Sure, I'll come round to yours; I bet it's a big mansion of sorts! Would you kid be there? Only, I have no one to look after Summer for me so I'll probably have to bring her._

Now that Yang was fairly confident she had correctly accepted the invitation Weiss had given her, she set the phone down onto its original position; on top of a wooden table she had been sitting at for the longest time. Using her long, slender fingers, Yang manipulated the large form of a flat, electronic tabled which was rested against her desk; drawing many circles and shapes upon the device as she attempted to produce a coherent form on the glowing screen. Perhaps it was this series of action, of which could be called nothing less than drawing, which meant Yang did not appreciate the odd tone of Weiss's text. Obviously, Weiss was born into a rich family, she was overbearingly posh and upper-class, but it would be unlike her to text a member of the lower class in the manner she did. For one, Weiss wrote _would you_, not _could you_. To most people the difference in words meant nothing, but to a heightened mind it meant the world; something had distressed the white-haired woman enough to call a woman she had known for less than twenty four hours.

Completely oblivious to problems Weiss may, or may not, be facing, Yang patiently bided her time until her phone vibrated again. Oddly, the tone of the second text Weiss had sent was far more obvious and worrying. To begin with, the words were demanding yet quick, long yet concise; obvious yet laced with a profound sense of urgency. Yang scowled as she read the line of words Weiss had sent her. What was it that made the ex-heiress seemed so worried?

_Good, the address is... ... ... ... ... You can bring Summer if you wish, she can stay with Isolda if needs be, but I need you to get here quickly; I cannot tell you why, but it is most urgent. Tell me when you are at the gates and I will have one of my staff let you in.  
><em>

"Summer!" Yang shouted as she lifted herself away from her desk; quickly saving the project she was working on her table upon and moving to switch the electronic device off. "We're going out, get ready to leave." She then called out, rushing from the room she was within and moving to her houses door. Grabbing a thick, leather jacket and the keys to her motorbike, Yang waited until her daughter appeared near her. The young child had hastily fitted herself into a large coat and, altogether, looked incredibly cute. Unfortunately, she was not old enough to have yet mastered the art of doing the zipper up, so Yang was forced to kneel down and assist summer.

"Where are we going Mama?" Summer innocently asked, unaware of the situation which was possibly evolving. Before long, she had been properly zipped up, lead towards Yang's motor bike and strapped quickly into the small side car; obviously, a custom built helmet had also been slipped onto her tiny head.

"You'll see soon little lady." Yang answer, slipping a helmet over her own head and hoping onto the main body of her bike. All it took was a few second for the blonde to punch in the address Weiss had given her into her bikes GPS and then she was away, traveling towards Weiss's home full of apprehension and suspense. There was no telling what Yang could expect, it could literally be anything. Weiss's family where one of the richest in the entire world, her home was likely to be full of expensive items so it was probably policed by a small army. The fact that armed guards could be patrolling the white-haired woman's residence was scary enough, but the scarier though was that, even with such a large amount security at her disposal, Weiss had still summoned her; not in a friendly way either.

For a short portion of her journey, Yang disregarded the speed limit; much to Summer enjoyment and at the peril of any members of the local law enforcement. The little girl squealed with glee as the wind rushed past her at an insane rate. Her child was enjoyed the ride immensely, but Yang did not disobey the law to allow her child some fun. Weiss urgently wanted her company so the blonde could not refuse. When the pair approached a stop light and girded to a halt, Yang took the opportunity to reach for her phone and input a few words for Weiss; telling the head of the Schnee Dust Company that her plea was heeded.

_I'm on my way!_

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Yang had raced from the confines of her home and to the relative unknowns of Weiss's home. As the blonde had predicted, it was indeed a mansion; with a metal fence surrounding an area no less than an entire acre. Yang could not help but whistle appreciatively at the impressive sight. It was not every day that someone like her, relatively well off but none the less paling in wealth, would be witnesses to what having money could accomplish, even if the circumstances, which had led to her being exposed to such a sight, were less than positive. It took only moment for her to drive towards the entrance to the mansion and discover a large set of metal gates blocking her way. No wonder Weiss wanted the blonde to inform her of the moment she arrived.<p>

A man dressed in black formal wear approached Yang and her vehicle, it was clear he wanted to know what the blonde was doing near the Schnee mansion. Likely not believing it if the intruder said his boss had summoned her, Yang quickly dialled an obvious number onto her phone and brought the contraption to her ear. Before the man could speak to her, demand knowledge of who she was, Yang was talking in her phones small speaker.

"Hey Weiss, I'm at your mansion like you asked." She stated, hearing an odd amount of scuffling and shuffling from the other end of device; Weiss was moving somewhere and moving rather quickly.

"A…Are you at the gates?" Weiss asked with an oddly trembling voice. From the sounds of it, the white-haired woman was breathing quickly, practically to the point of hyperventilation, and an odd rusting coming though the speakers of yang's phone indicated she was shaking.

"Yeah, I'm waiting outside. Some dude in black is staring at me menacingly, but I can deal with him if anything happens." The blonde replied jokingly. Her teasing manner not being realised to the man she had mention, he only scowled in annoyance. The next words to be spoken by Weiss came quickly and without hesitation, she had wanted to say them for some time; she wanted an excuse to get away from the insides of her home.

"I will met you outside." She said strongly, ending the call between herself and Yang without a moment's thought.

With that, Yang lowered her phone from her ear quizzically. Weiss was coming to get her, but the blonde had not expected her to end their conversation so abruptly. Granted, Yang had known the head of the Schnee Dust Company for the grand total of a few hours, but their short time together the blonde had not taken Weiss to be overly brash. Add to the fact the ex-heiress seemed to be in a panic, the complete collection of information Yang had access to be most distressing. Hopefully, the blonde presence would be useful in calming the white-haired woman; why else would she have turned to her.

"Yang!" The aforementioned woman cried as she ran, with great difficulty in heals not designed for quick movement, towards the entire, to the grounds of, her home. In seconds, she moved a sufficient distance to get herself incredibly close to the metal fence between herself and Yang. "Let her and her child through." She commanded to the man in black. Seeing as she was effectively his boss, he had no choice but to obey the commands; opening the entrance to the Schnee mansion and begrudgingly waving Yang through. Summer cried with amazement as she and her mother moved directly into a fantastic garden of flowers, trees and other beautiful ornaments.

Unfortunately, the little child was unable to properly appreciate her surroundings as she and Yang were instructed to exit her mother's vehicle. "I'll have someone take care of it." Weiss had stated when Yang had argued for the safety of her bike. The only thing the blonde loved more than her bike was her child Summer, but even she was close to losing her place to a mixture of metal, oil and Dust.

"Will they really take care of it, they won't hurt bumblebee?" Yang asked while she dismounted her precious bumblebee.

"Y…You named your motorbike?" Weiss asked in disbelief, somewhat regaining traces of her old self; devoid of panic.

"Yeah?" Yang replied, answering as if naming something one owned was almost second nature and not unusual in the slightest.

"Wha… Never mind." Weiss started to question, abandoning the beginning of her speech to dismiss the few previous sentences entirely. It was late in the afternoon, the sky was dark and the environment was cold. She was wearing nothing more than a simple white dress and partial, white on the outside and red on the inside, jacket, not enough to combat the chill around her; she was beginning to shake more from the cold than from the anxiety she felt. "J… Just let it go." She instructed, her hesitant tone giving Yang an indication she needed to obey the woman's words.

With that, Yang lifted her helmet from her head and instructed Summer to do the same, motioning for her child to leave bumblebee's side car so she could stow both of their helmets in the small space the little girl had freed up. It took a few, unbearable for both Weiss and Yang, moments for the blonde to hesitantly relinquish her motorbike, but the vehicle was quickly taken away by the black clad man the very second Yang gave permission. With the, currently second, love of her life taken away, she stood awkwardly while she watched Weiss fidget and shake. It was unknown to the blonde, as she did not share a telepathic link with the shorter woman before her, but the white-haired woman was toying and distressing over something she had wanted to do since the moment Yang said she had arrived at her home. She interlock her hands, intertwining each of her fingers in an intricate dance of nervousness as she pondered giving into her needs and enacting an action which would be very intimate for the two women; intimate by Weiss's standards that is. Eventually, Weiss grew tired of her indecisiveness and instead went ahead with the act she was planning; moving at a speed her mind could not properly comprehend until it was too late.

"Weiss, what are you…" Yang begun as the white-haired woman charged towards her taller form. Before she could finish her speech, question what Weiss was doing, she enveloped in a quiet, cold and hesitant hug by the head of the Schnee Dust Company. Although she could not reach fully round Yang's large form as the blonde was far too wide for the tiny woman to wrap around, she still made every effort to squeeze their bodies together. The blonde woman could not help but blush slightly as Weiss buried her head into Yang's body the unfortunate height difference, once again, giving rise to the odd situation where the white-haired woman was caught between an ample bosom. None the less, Yang return the hug, moving her arms over Weiss's shoulders to grip the small woman in comfort; it was obvious she needed it. The embrace lasted a significant length of time, the two women standing together, seemingly, forever. It was only when Summer, Yang's rather forgotten child, poked one of her mother's legs did either of the two notice the world around them.

Realising she could not stay as she was forever, Weiss untangled herself from the taller woman and pushed herself away. Her actions were unwilling, she moved away slowly and with masses of hesitation, but Weiss never the less stood her ground and made no attempt give herself any reason to charge forward once again. While she wanted nothing more than to be held by someone whom valued her for more than just her name, even if it was someone she hardly knew, the head of the Schnee Dust company covered her face with both of her hands so she would not give away her emotions; or the fact she had been crying, Schnee's never cry. Besides, she remembered the reason she had requested Yang's presence; why she could not allow the blonde to stay.

"T… Thank you for coming Yang…" Weiss began, her voice wavering and hands shaking; revealing multiple, glistening droplets which stained the areas around her eyes. "…but there was no need for you travel here. Everything has been taken care of, you are free to leave." She lied, reciting words she was instructed to say. It went against everything she believed in, but Weiss was against a foe much stronger than herself; she had to get Yang away or else the blonde might be hurt as well. Yet Yang did not heed the white-haired woman's words. She understood them perfectly, that is why it angered her.

"Cut the bullshit…" She instructed, ignoring the presence her younger daughter whom drew in breath at the mention of a rude word. "… You don't just hug someone if you only wanted them to leave…" She truthfully stated before she was suddenly interrupted by the very person she addressing.

"It was a spur of the moment action!" Weiss cried, adamantly insisting the blonde was mistake; which she obviously was not.

"I don't believe you. You are Weiss Schnee, the most influential woman on the planet. You called me here and now say I should leave? I doubt someone like you would do such a thing without someone's influence." Yang said quickly, dismissing the words of the most powerful person on the planet with ease. To most, the action of Weiss would be seen as odd but not completely noteworthy, but, as it was, Yang had more experience in dealing with a situation similar to the one Weiss was currently gripped within.

While it did not happen to her personally, it did happen to her mother; one whom disappeared from the blonde's life early into her age. In the first few years of her life, Yang, and her father, could only watch while her biological mother grew distance, dismissive and different with each day. It was strikingly similar how Weiss was acting to the woman Yang had once known. It was only years after her mother's disappearance did Yang find the answers to that particular mystery: there was someone else in her mother's life, someone whom had entered every part of her daily routine and change her from a likeable figure to one completely different from before. Yang had not been privy to the facts, which was probably a good thing, but she knew enough to know her mother had not met a pleasant end. Imagine it then, when someone whom had prior knowledge of such an awful experience, knew all the signs and relevant speeches that went along with unfortunate event. Is it any doubt that Yang refused to accept the ex-heiresses words?

Obviously, owing to what was happening to her, Weiss was silent against Yang's words. She did not want to give herself away and tell Yang everything, but neither did she want to continue with her lying words. The blonde did not believe her so what was the point in it? Still, Yang wanted, needed, answers from the white-haired woman and she was most determined to get them. She took one step forward, closing the gap between herself and Weiss. The ex-heiress moved backwards to counteract the blondes forwards motion. Yang moved forwards again, faster than before. Again, Weiss attempted to move backwards but Yang came closer and closer. Before long, the taller woman had gripped both of Weiss's arms, just below her wrists, and forced them to her, limited as it was dark, eye line.

"Your arms are injured." Yang stated, looking at an odd array of black, red and unnaturally coloured areas which littered multiple areas around Weiss's body. "Not just her arms, you've got bruises all over you." She continued, looking over each and every injury the white-haired woman had sustained; all of which where not self inflicted

"It is not what you think! The white-haired woman protested.

"Yes it is, it is exactly what I think!" Yang shouted, ignoring the rising volume of her voice and the effect it would have upon her own child. "I think someone is doing this to you and I am not letting you hide it. They are hurting you…" She claimed, drawing Weiss close to her and positioning her mouth directly above the smaller woman's left ear. Into it, she said a collection of words Weiss really needed to hear.

"I will not let them!" She decried, whispering the words directly into Weiss' ear; in a voice on the one woman could hear.

That was it, that was all that was needed; that was what Weiss had hear. Halfway through her day, a dark part of her past had reintroduced itself into her future and she was powerless to stop it. When it had only just begun, she had desperately texted, calling someone was too obvious and too likely to be interpreted wrongly, Yang as she was the only available person she could trust. Even when her dark past had forced her to admit what she had done and force Yang away, it was the right call; Yang was the one person she could trust to change things for her. The revelation that her dark past was not going to grasp her future was more than enough to make her finally break down. She leapt forwards, removing her arms from Yang's bent over form and instead wrapping them around the blonde for the second time. The only difference from the hug Weiss had given Yang moment before, was the unhindered stream of tears the shorter woman had let free. They were tears of sadness, tears of distress and, most importantly, tears of happiness. She no longer needed to hide what was happening to her, Yang would not allow her to; there was no reason to keep it inside any longer.

"He…he came back…" Weiss began, making herself speak though sobs and tears as she told Yang what had happened to her. "I thought I was rid of him, but he came back…" She continued.

"Who came back?" Yang interrupted, demanding Weiss be more specific.

"C…Cardin. He is back, Cardin is back. He wants me to marry him again, says he is lost too much without me as his wife and wants everything all back. He would not take no for an answer, would not let me take no for an answer. He says it is my fault, I did this to him. He wanted the best for me and Isolda, but I stopped him. I almost believed him Yang, I was about to give in and let him do whatever he wanted, but then you arrived. I do not know what would have happened if you had not come." Weiss continued, continuously crying into Yang's body while she talked. "I convinced him I was getting rid of you, that is why he is not with me right now. He is in my home with Isolda, he does not know where she is but I still fear for her. If he does not get what he wants, there is no telling what he will do!" She then explained, conveying the fact that she had to return to her mansion quickly. Cardin was inside, but so was Isolda. There was no telling what would happen if the man was left alone. Yang had probably never met him, but the impression alone was more than enough to speculate the worse. However, Weiss was currently in no state to enter her own home; not with a man whom had been horrid to her and could be again. Yang had no other choice but to release herself from the smaller woman's grip and instead put her large hands onto both of the ex-heiress shoulders.

"Weiss? Weiss, listen to me…" She began, arching her back to their eye lines were level; Yang's lilac eyes staring determinately into Weiss's own light-blue orbs. "…I know what is happening to you now is very, very bad, you want to cry; you are crying. But, right now, you cannot give into the emotions you feel. From what you say, your entire life, your entire marriage with Cardin, you hid how you felt and showed the people around you what they wanted to see. I want to see something from you, I want to see strength. You need to face Cardin once again, get him away from your life permanently. If you stay here and grovel and weep, there is no telling what he may do to your home; your child. Your only option is to brave up and take him on, yet you will not be alone; I will be with you. By yourself, you do not stand a chance. But, with me, he does not stand a chance!" She continued, telling Weiss she needed to be strong but she would not be alone. They had known each other for a grand total of less than a day, but, together, the two women would face the man, known as Cardin, as a team, a duo; a partnership.

One last sniffle escaped from Weiss's lips as she breathed in deeply, silencing her emotions and steeling herself against everything; becoming more like the woman Yang had met one day ago. She scrunched her hands against both of her eyes, rubbing away the tears; the traces of red skin she could not removed being the only indication she had let her emotions spew forth. For a small number of seconds her mouth twitched and morphed as it decided which form to take. Eventually, the corners of her lips drew upwards in a confident smile; her eyebrows scowling in turn to show she was ready to go with Yang.

"Let us go, Cardin will not stop me anymore." She confidently boasted, her words sounding genuine and not giving Yang any reason to think otherwise. Yang smiled in reply of Weiss's speech and nodded in acknowledgment of Weiss's sudden confidence. In truth, Weiss had it within her to properly deal with Cardin on her own. She had done it once before, but he was less desperate and less willing be evil and cruel. The spirit she had once had was crushed by his use of violence and cruelty, it took Yang to get it back again.

What followed was a short discussion between the two women. The main topic of their quite speech was how they were to introduce themselves to Cardin. Both of them had already agreed what they were going to do when they actual met Cardin, Weiss would stay behind the taller form of Yang and the blonde woman would take the brunt of any force the man directed at them, the only problem lay at the difficultly of going into a mansion which held a child and dozens of staff. While Weiss wanted Cardin dealt with once and for all, she did not want other people to be hurt in the process; Isolda was her main concern. Eventually, the two decided to enter the Schnee mansion via one of the servant's entrances. Cardin was unlikely to regard any of the servants with suspicion or hate, it was the perfect way to get in or out without being detected by the man with burnt-orange hair.

Thus, the pair, with a massive difference in height, moved slowly towards the Schnee mansion, but not before Yang addressed the tiny form of a child whom had been largely forgotten for the past several minutes. "Come on little lady…" Yang affectionately called, turning her head to face her child and holding out one of her large hands for Summer to hold. ".. You probably wouldn't have understood most of what is happening, but we are going to the Schnee Mansion. Isolda is in there and you can play wither her ok?" She continued, her words only confusing Summer slightly; she was far too young to really understand much of what was happening, it was all too much for her.

"Mommy?" She asked, tilting her head sideways in confusion. Surprisingly, it was not Yang whom answer her child but the woman next to her. Weiss, with a faint smile upon her face, addressed the child directly.

"Come one, let us go." She said, her world being the final ones spoken as the trio set off to take down her horrific ex-husband; permanently.

* * *

><p>So far, while enacting their plan to end Cardin's grip upon Weiss permanently, Yang, Weiss and Summer had successfully sneaked into the white-haired woman's mansion without a certain burnt-orange haired man discovering them. As it was, the trio had entered by the Schnee mansion's large kitchen and Summer found the experience to be most amusing; especially her mother's attempts at, what she assumed to be, stealth. Before long, the three of them had travelled a sufficient distance for them to warrant the need of removing Summer from their small group; the small child would not be allowed to witness the fallout between Cardin and Weiss. Yang knelt down to level herself against her child, her face stoic and completely serious.<p>

"Summer, you need to find Isolda and go play with her; ok?" She said, holding onto her daughter right shoulder and pointing vaguely to where she assumed Isolda to be. "Go find her." She added, twirling Summer one hundred and eighty and pushing lighting onto her small back; hopefully forcing her forwards. For the most part, Summer disobeyed her mother; she had no idea why they were suddenly forced to separate.

"Do I have to?" She asked in an obviously childish way.

"Yes you do, no more arguing." Yang confirmed, pushing Summer lightly once again to force her child away. Fortunately, her child agreed with her the second time round and quickly speed off in search of Isolda.

Now the two women were alone. They walked together silently as they drew ever closer to their foe Cardin. They had hoped they would be the ones to surprise Cardin, ambush him when he least expected it and use that as a clear advantage. Unfortunately, the soft sounds of Summer running thought the Schnee mansion alerted everyone inside to the presence of newcomers. Obviously, that meant the one person they hoped not to alert was now bearing down upon the position of Weiss and Yang.

Heavy footsteps echoed around the halls of the Schnee mansion as a man of large stature, and even larger ego, made his way towards the family's kitchen. A flash of burnt-orange was all Weiss and Yang needed to know that Cardin approached. Within seconds, the pair of women caught sight of a large, muscle man as he reared up and shouted towards them with full force. "Weiss!" He shouted, Yang moving herself instinctively in front of the woman mentioned by Cardin as said woman quivered with anxiety. "Where have you been and who is this tall thing with you?" He then questioned, not even bothering to mention Yang by gender and instead unleashing an unrestrained amount of anger. His abusive technique had worked on Weiss, he had hoped it would work on Yang too.

Unfortunately for him, his methods did not have the desired effect. Far from it, Yang was completely unaffected by Cardin's words and was instead largely perplexed. Obviously the shouts and cries of a man whom was abusive and horrid where not what had confused the blonde. The feelings of doubt and the need to question came from how familiar Cardin looked. Sure, the man had aged considerably, far more than Yang and Weiss had but that was bad luck for him, but he was still somewhat recognisable. Yang knew the man known as Cardin, she had met him once before and she met him every day whenever she looked upon the face of her child Summer. Irritatingly, Yang had been reunited with the very man she had met over four years ago, the man she had leapt on in a drunken stupor, the man whom was Summer's father; the man Yang had only learned to hate.

A natural reaction, when meeting someone one hates, would be to punch them painfully in their stupid and ugly face. Strangely, the reaction Yang had, was not natural in the slightest. Instead of violently attacking Cardin, in an act which would please many a person upon the world of Remnant, she raised her left hand towards her face; the majority of her fingers curling slightly as her index finger remained straight. Eventually, her puzzled hand pointed towards the man with burnt-orange hair.

"Hold on…" She said. "…don't I know you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I was totally going to make Neptune have an adult discussion with Weiss about the two of them getting back together after she had left him, have Yang walk in by accident and getting slightly surprised as a result. It was going to be nothing violent, nothing horrid; just plain old civil discussion.<strong>

**Then I changed the person Weiss had married from Neptune to Cardin and at that point, everything went quickly downhill. The things Neptune would do, even though I do not particularly like his character, would not be the things Cardin would do; his character would not allow for it in my mind. Cardin, and by extension his character, seems like a person whom would do almost anything for power, even if it involved threating the most powerful woman on the planet. I could have had him redeem himself and appear to be a nice person, but where is the fun in that?**

**On an unrealated note, I really need to learn to how to draw...**


	6. Chapter six: She came back

**So, it is probably going to take me a while to produce anymore updates. Unfortunately, I am ill as hell right now so I can only do things in ten minute bursts before having to rush to the toilet!**

**Being sick is really no fun…**

* * *

><p><span>Not so single, single mothers. Chapter 6.<span>

"Don't I know you?" Yang asked quizzically, already knowing the answer to her question yet asking it all the same. It was incredibly obvious that she already knew the identity of the burnt orange-haired man in front of her, what effect and influence he had upon her life, but she doubted Cardin remembered her in the slightest; she needed to have her suspicions conformed by the father of her child himself. He had already hurt her years ago, it would hurt even more to know she had been forgotten. Yet Yang had years to get over Cardin entering her life. Weiss had thought the same, thought she had removed the vile man from her life the moment she had divorced him. She was wrong, she was cataclysmically wrong and for that she was paying the price. The white haired woman had been battered and bruised, the consequences of leaving someone they should have stayed with; Cardin wanted her to believe.

In all honesty, for hurting Weiss and generally distressing the both of them, Yang wanted to beat the absolute shit out of Cardin then and there. She wanted to unleash all of her anger and all of her fury onto his ugly face, but she knew doing so would be absolutely unwise. Cardin was obviously a person of influence, a person of significant societal stature, he knew how to be recognised and had ties with the right people. He could not have been an unknown man, yet still hold the ability to marry Weiss and father her child when she really did not love him; absolutely did not want him. People such as Weiss where made to marry for profit, love was not the main factor in their decisions, Cardin's family must have had something to offer or the deal would have never been made. For this reason, for the fear of what could happen and what would happen, the blonde could not give into her violent instincts, Cardin had a large amount of potential power; it was likely not even Weiss could to protect her from his large list of obsessive contacts. If a man such as Cardin could bruise the flesh of one of the most powerful women in the entire world, bend her to his will and have her try to refuse help when it came, what hope did an lower-class blonde woman, whose daughter was foolishly conceived from a night of emotional drinking, drunken decisions, terrible actions and horrific intentions, have at winning her battle thought the use of violence? If Yang so much a laid a finger on him without lawful reason to, she would be dooming herself as well as Weiss; the laws within the world of Remnant only served to restrict those without the capability to bend them.

"I have no idea who you are." Cardin replied to the blonde's initial question in a low and in a menacing tone, completely denying any prior knowledge of Yang standing defiantly in front of him. To a point, Cardin's words were entirely truthful; he honestly did not have any idea of whom Yang was to him. Obviously, he and Yang had met at some point in the past, that was how summer was created after all, but he had largely forgotten; Yang was not the only woman he had manipulated and taken advantage of in his lifetime. In the years before and after he had married Weiss, Cardin had partaken in some barbaric practices; not all of them legal. "Yet you are in my way, move before I make you. Get out!" He then shouted, threatening Yang as he attempted to use his own brand of violence to make the blonde obey him. Fortunately, Yang had not undergone years of torture by his hand, she had met Cardin only once; she could resist him for now.

"I'm not going anywhere, not while you still have the opportunity to hurt Weiss. I'll stay all day if I have to, but you are not getting rid of me." Yang decreed, not wavering under Cardin's pitiful attempts to be rid of her. With Weiss trembling behind her, Summer and Isolda within the immediate area, there was no way she would budge in the slightest. In fact, Yang went on the offensive. She had a significant amount of ammunition to use against Cardin, he would not be the only one dishing out their fair share of attacks. Smiling slightly evilly, Yang though of where she should begin. If everything went in the right direction, revenge would soon be sweet.

"Although, I am going to get rid of you, one way or another." Yang boasted, stepping forwards one pace to puts herself closer to Cardin and further way from Weiss. The blonde was displaying a massive amount of confidence, as the two people close to her noticed. "The thing is, I really do know who you are; what kind of monster you can be. You're obviously too big headed to remember, but my mind, my body, is permanently stained with memories of you. You manipulated me, you abused me; you violated me. You took advantage of a drunk, heartbroken girl to satisfy your idiotic need for sex. It is insulting to know you willingly forget how evil you are!" She snarled, detailing one of the worst moments of her life in the assumption it would do something. Unfortunately, Cardin was a worse man than she had initially predicted; he did not care for Yang's words, be they true or otherwise. He tilted his head in confusion, scowling until his eyes were mere pinpricks; he had no idea, or even cared, what the blonde was on about.

"Oh, you don't remember at all; do you?" Yang asked as she flashed her teeth in anger. "… Let me jog your memory. Almost five years ago, I lost the love of my life to influence of an evil group. To deal with this loss, I drank, drank and drank myself into a deep stupor. In my state of stupidity, I was vulnerable to outside influence. For a while, I continued with my reckless self-destruction. Then you came along. A confident man, you approached me, grabbed me in places I did not want you to, and led me to your home. Once there, you threw me down, tore off my clothes, forced your disgusting hands upon my body and had your awful way with me. Do you remember now Beaufort that was what you called yourself wasn't it?" She continued, clenching her fists in anger at what had happened five years ago. While she would never say it out loud, not with her child in the same house as her, in the simplest of terms, she was unable to give consent due to her state of drunkenness. As it was, around five years ago, Cardin had violated her personal space and her body. She hated him for it.

Except, when entering the ears of Weiss, the blonde's did not make a total amount of sense. While Weiss really did not want to get any closer to Cardin, she took a few steps forward so she could tug on the corners of Yang's clothes. "Yang…" She hesitantly spoke, in a timid voice that only the aforementioned blonde could hear. "You said you jumped on him, that it was your choice, not that he... forced you." She stated, noting the differences in what the blonde was saying now and what she had said a day ago. While she and Weiss were together at the amusement park, the blonde had explained how Summer had been created because of a stupid mistake she had made. Now, she had presented a large amount of conflicting information. While it may have originally originated from her idiotic decision to drown her sorrows with alcohol, Yang did not engage in sexual intercourse with Cardin willingly. The problem, Weiss found herself confronted with, was, which of the statements were true; was Yang willing or unwilling? Only one person knew the answer.

In turn, Yang reached for the hand grasping at her clothes. Taking it within her own, significantly larger, fingers, she squeezed Weiss's extremity in a way which was supposed to bring comfort. "I lied…" Yang bluntly said, turning her head, as far as it could to the side, so she could see the tiniest glimpse of the curious, yet still petrified, form of Weiss. The small woman bore wide eyes which seemed larger than were physically possible, but the light-blue orbs only grew wider and more teary eyed as Yang detailed her pitiful past. "I'm sorry, but I didn't tell you the truth yesterday. I told you I was willing, but that was false. I did not know what you would think of me, what you would do when faced with someone like. In the five years I have had to suffer in disgrace, I have learnt it is better to have people presume me a slut than for them to see the actual, broken, woman I am. Yet the man who abused me is the man you once married, he has ruined both our lives so I no longer have any reason to lie" She explained, detailing to Weiss what was the truth, what was not and why she would hide the real events of her life. Yesterday, the white-haired woman was a massive unknown, there was no possible way to correct gauge what her reaction might have been. Yet, as the day wore on, the two reached an understanding. Yang had learned how hard life had been upon Weiss and, in turn, she had told the head of the Schnee Dust Company the tragic moments in her past. Weiss had admitted her hardships because she thought she was beyond them, Yang had told of her mistakes because that was the only way they would be equal. For all the years their children had lived, the two of them had been alone; no one they wanted was interested in them romantically. They had known each other for only a day, but, with Yang's final lies disappearing, they were along no longer.

"Yang, you are not…" Weiss begun. While she did want to say many things to the blonde, words would not form for her. In only two days, she and Yang had told each other their deepest secrets. It stung to know Yang lied because she had no idea how another woman would react to her horrifying experiences. If only Weiss could speak, if only she could say she knew how Yang felt. But, no matter how hard she tried, she could not say anything. Her silence partly came from her unwavering nervousness which resulted from the intimating form of Cardin standing near her. The other reason for her slice was because she was suddenly interrupted by the previously mentioned man.

"Ah, I do remember you after all… "Cardin suddenly interrupted, pointing dramatically towards the ceiling of Weiss's mansion to accent his words. The noises he made were nothing less than evil, foul and not finished in the slightest. "I must say I enjoyed you greatly, but that was years ago. Even if you told your story to someone important, no one would believe a pathetic woman like you." He growled, believing all the metaphorical cards were in his hands and there was nothing that could be done to stop him. If Yang attacked him, she would be locked up for the better part of her life. If she tried to fight him in a battle of logic, she would lose. If he charged her, with his, supposed, superior strength, he would beat her; quite literally. Yang may have been ridiculously tall, but to Cardin she was still a woman; no match for the power which was man. As the women whom had experienced the wrath of Cardin knew, he was sexist, racist, insulting bigot whom wanted nothing more than to further himself at the cost of multiple others. But to Yang, he was vastly overconfident. She was not done yet, she still had something she could use against Cardin; something which would tip the balance massively towards the blonde and White-haired team.

"Maybe there's something else I should tell you, because of you I have a child. Isolda is not your only daughter." She stated coldly. She watched as the arrogance and confidence drained slightly from the man in front of her.

"I do not believe you, you do not have a child." He replied, denying everything outright. Unfortunately for him, Yang's words were five years in the making; she had more than enough time to predict everything Cardin would and everything he would do. Well, almost everything, for, when Yang dealt another blow to his potential future, he scowled and flashed the fangs of his teeth as a primordial anger rose into his throat.

"Oh, but I do have a kid. You'll never meet her, I am absolute sure of that, but DNA does not lie. Somewhere in this mansion is your other child. Cardin, say hello to Summer!" She extravagantly said, mimicking the grand gestures he made when attempting to intimidate her and opening her arms to accent her grand reveal. As it was, if Yang spoke the truth which she did, Summer would be Cardin's illegitimate child. For a man like him, born into power and riches, such a child was not a good thing to have in the slightest and would only serve to ruin his, rather poor and already tarnished, reputation.

For the next several moments, an uneasy silence griped Yang, Weiss and Cardin as each of them surveyed their options. While it was easier for the blonde and white-haired woman to process the information given, the burnt orange haired man had a far more difficult time. Yang had honestly given him something to ponder. The situation was quickly deteriorating for him, if he did not react properly he may lose it altogether. The best thing for him to do would be to somehow remove Yang from his and Weiss's lives permanently, she knew far too much for Cardin to simply ignore; but how would he go about ridding himself of the annoying blonde? Paying her off was unlikely to work, Yang had rushed to Weiss when summoned and forced her way in even when she was told everything was alright; no amount of money could cause a person like her to waver and ignore someone like him. Threatening, manipulating or using blackmail was also unlikely to be helpful, the blonde was too strong and too proud to cower under anyone's assault. Thus, there was only one remaining option for the burnt orange haired man; violence! Before he struck, Cardin weight up his opponent. Looking up and down Yang's form, he first realised why he had his way with her five years ago. She was attractive, so dam attractive, but he was not against harming her just so he did not have to ruin a pretty face. As he finished sizing up his enemy, he noticed how ridiculously tall and modestly muscly she was. Normally, that would have been cause for concern and necessitate the need for caution, but Cardin did not heed the warnings in the slightest. He had beaten the blonde once before, albeit it in vastly different circumstances and five years ago, but he was confident in success; if he fought her once and won, he could quite easily do it again.

"Well." He suddenly began, breaking the silence with words full of sarcasm. "It appears what you have said is rather problematic. But no matter, that can be dealt with..." He continued, taking a few paces forwards in a confidant walk. In the next moments, his entire body became rigged, his leg muscles constricting and filling themselves with vast amounts of potential energy. Flashing a cocky grin, he declared himself ready and charged.

What Cardin had expected to happen was his attack would go unnoticed until it was too late, he would be upon Yang with a flurry of fists before she could even realise what was happening. For the most part, his plan looked as if it was working, Yang was unmoving as Cardin rushed forwards and it seemed she had yet to recognise the danger. Unfortunately for him, the only other time he had any contact with the blonde was when she was incredibly drunk, this led to him vastly underestimating his female foe and he soon paid for that mistake. The animalistic growl that escaped his lips while he charge soon changed into a yelp of surprise as a collection of long, strong fingers placed themselves upon his throat. Unbeknown to him, Yang had correctly predicted the manner in which he would attempt to assault her. She knew he was going to rush her, she knew how to counteract it. When he finally moved forward, all she had to do was shoot out her right hand, grip fiercely onto his neck and gravity would help do the rest. Cardin's head suddenly stopped its movement, but the rest of his body carried forward. Before he knew it, his entire body tilted backwards. His feet left the ground, his hands waved in vainly in the air, as his body travelled downwards with some assistance from a certain blonde. Using all of her force, Yang slammed Cardin painfully onto the wooden floor of Weiss's mansion. She had partly used her own muscles, partly used his own power and momentum, partly used a scientific knowledge of gravity and she took down her aggressor in a single action.

For the moment, Cardin was down. He was strong, so he was still conscious, but his body hurt incessantly so it was unlikely he was going to be moving anytime soon. Yang took this opportunity to turn her back on the burnt orange haired man and instead face the surprised form of the woman whom had summoned her. No offence to the blonde, but Weiss really had not expected Cardin to be defeated so easily. He was large, he was strong and he had his own strength used against him in an incredible, defensive, action. Her light blue eyes were the widest they had ever been and the darted towards Yang as the taller woman walked towards her. The blonde moved to less than a hairs breath from the smaller woman. She crouched slightly downwards, placing her larger face directly in front of Weiss's own, and looked upon the head of the Schnee Dust Company with, oddly placed, glee. Her mouth was plastered with a wide grin and her smile was somewhat contagious, Weiss could not help but smile herself; albeit it hesitantly and not with the same vigour as her blonde counterpart. They both had a reason to smile, they had won a great victory against the man whom had tormented their lives, but it was not over yet. Yang had done her part, for now there was nothing more she could do. For that reason, she whispered to Weiss; instructing her to take over and win the war, not just the battle.

"It's your turn now Weiss…" She stated, grasping Weiss's reluctant shoulders so the smaller woman could not run from what she had to do. "It's taken me a while to figure it out, but I know exactly how to banish Cardin from your life; not just for a few years, forever." She explained. Her words were nothing less than extraordinary. If what she said was right, then Cardin would never be a problem again. Trouble is, Weiss was having difficulty believing the blonde. It was not because she thought everything she said was utter rubbish, it had more to do with how much of presence Cardin had within the white-haired woman's life; she had gotten rid of him yet he came back, what was to stop him from doing the same again?

"I do not understand, how could I possibly be rid of him?" Weiss sincerely asked, not fully knowing what Yang's plan of action was.

"Think about it, for how long were you married to Cardin?" The blonde asked back, replying to a question with another question. Said question the blonde had said confused Weiss slightly, she did not understand how Yang knowing for how long she had been married to Cardin was going to be of any use.

"Seven years, but I fail to see how that is relevant." She attempted to explain. Attempted being the correct choice of words as the moment she had stated how long her matrimony lasted, Yang deliberately interrupted her speech so the smaller woman did not have a chance to continue with her words.

"And how long ago did you divorce him?" Yang then asked, continuing with her line of specific questioning. This time, Weiss's reply took a longer amount of time to arrive, she was beginning to correctly process the blonde's words so she was finally starting to understand what the taller woman's plan was; what she had to defeat Cardin.

"Almost four years ago…" She replied, almost instinctively knowing what words would come next

"How old is my child, how old is Summer?" Yang then asked, her question bringing the pair one step closer to her final answer. Yet Weiss did not reply to the blonde words, she much preferred for them to come out of the taller woman's mouth instead of her own. So, after it was clear Weiss was not going to talk, Yang gave the answer. "I'll tell you. She's almost five years old." She stated, realisation suddenly dawning upon the features of the woman she was facing. While she may have not fully grasped the blondes words, her latest answer gave Weiss all she needed to piece everything together.

"That means…" She said. She was not as enthusiastic with her words so they were quickly drained out when Yang jumped the gun with her speech

"Yeah, you've got him!" She happily cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is a rather short chapter as it cuts off right at the good bit! In the next chapter, expect Cardin to get what is coming for him!<strong>

**Although, with the amount of people I am getting Cardin with I am surprised no one is thinking he is involved in my otp's. In truth, the only reason he exerted his influence upon Weiss and Yang is because he is much easier to hate!**

**But thank goodness I can write snowflake now, I need some cuteness in my life after all this angst I seem to be writing…**


End file.
